


The Freakishly Unquenchable Tendo Akane

by BossTigger



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Come Inflation, Excessive Come, F/F, F/M, Futanari, M/M, Mind Break, Moral Degradation, Tentacle Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossTigger/pseuds/BossTigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma Saotome returns home to Nodoka, alone and eager to uphold his oath to her. Before she will allow him to end his own life, however, she must find out why and so Genma tells her the story of how he lost his son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan-written parody. Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Studio Deen, Shogakukan, Viz Media, and Madman Entertainment. Support the official release.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma comes home and begins his story, where we meet the Tendo Sisters three.

The world had gone mad, or maybe it was just Genma. Whichever the case, he was standing outside the front door of his home in the pouring rain in the form of a panda, clutching a kettle. Being here was the ultimate option, there was no choice, no chance, no hope. He had to end this, now.

The door opened, and his wife Nodoka peered out at the panda looming over her. “Ah? A Panda?”

Without so much a word, Genma allowed himself in, shoving past his confused wife and went into the sitting room. Bemused, Nodoka shut the door and followed the Panda in, as he sat seiza on floor. She didn’t even think pandas could do that.

“Excuse me, Mr. Panda… can I help you?” she asked before the Panda lifted up the kettle and poured the hot water on his head, revealing the drenched and slightly scalded form of her husband.

Nodoka stared at Genma.

Genma didn’t look back. He just tightened his lips and stared straight ahead as he drew from his gi a dagger that he slowly unsheathed.

Confusion evaporated quickly with that, as Nodoka realized what was going on. Sighing, she went over to the family shrine, picked up the family’s blade, and returned to the living room. Lifting it over her head, she swung it down on her failure of a husband’s head.

“OW!”

The Second’s role in seppuku was generally to behead after the stabbing, and more effective if they drew their sword before beheading. Indignantly, Genma sat back up after having his face driven into the wooden floor.

“Wife, what’s the matter with you?!” he demanded.

“Genma, I would like to know where our son is,” Nodoka requested as she picked up the dagger.

Genma grimaced. “Dead. Your son is dead and I failed miserably in my blood oath. Now then, return me the dagger!”

“Did he at least die in a manly fashion?” Nodoka asked.

Genma stared blankly off in the distance, silent. He then lunged for the dagger, and Nodoka clubbed him over the head with the sheath of the sword with significantly more force.

When he regained consciousness, he was tightly bound with ropes and chained, and tied tightly to a support beam on the ceiling. He had to hand it to his wife, she thought of everything.

She was sitting on the floor, sipping tea. “Now, my dear, you turn into a panda, Ranma is dead, and you’re not willing to explain what happened.”

She lowered her cup, and glared up at him. “Before I carry out my end of the oath. Explain. Everything.”

Genma Saotome was a dead man anyway. With a pained sigh, he began.

“You want to know everything? Very well then…”

 

**The Freakishly Unquenchable Tendo Akane**

 

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Nabiki Tendo left the front doors of Furinkan High School, followed by her younger sister, Akane. It had been a busy, productive day, moreso than usual, which the Tendo sisters both found odd. Looking up at the cloudy sky, Nabiki hummed. It was cloudy, like it was about to come down raining soon.

“Looks like rain,” she observed before looking to Akane.

Akane pouted. “I was hoping to go for a run today.”

Nabiki smirked. “Well, can I offer you a different workout instead?”

Akane laughed. “Oh, you think you can take me on?”

“Hell yeah, I’ve been practicing,” replied Nabiki before she looked ahead and stopped. Tatewaki Kuno was standing at the school’s gate, blocking their path. He didn’t look so good, in fact he looked straight up like he was about to haul off and kill someone.

“Oh, hey Kuno-baby-”

Kuno was suddenly hurtling down towards her, the bokken raised over his head.

Time stopped, the bokken a centimeter from Nabiki’s head. She looked at Akane. “What did you do?”

Akane looked back. “What did I do? He’s aiming for you.”

Nabiki looked at the bokken. “So he is.”

Time resumed and Kuno was smashed into the ground by Nabiki’s fist in his face. The ground cracked, then cratered under him, and then he went rebounding into the air, like a ragdoll.

Nabiki dusted her hands in annoyance, not even bothering to see where he landed. “30,000 yen manicure, ruined.”

“You didn’t have to punch him.”

“A face like that can’t not be punched.”

Akane couldn’t argue with that logic, as they walked out of the gates… leaving a school yard littered with the bodies of unconscious or wishing they were unconscious boys in craters, embedded in walls, slung over broken branches, and draped across various other forms of devastation.

“So, a 30,000 yen manicure, huh? What’s the occasion?” Akane asked as they passed Dr. Tofu’s clinic, boarded up with a closed sign nailed on the door.

“Sometimes a girl wants to spoil herself. Is that a problem, your majesty?”

“Yeah but spoiling yourself is a tub of ice cream or a new dress. You’ve got something special going on, huh?”

Akane hummed in increasing interest, as they reached their front door, and stopped. “Wait, is it a boy?”

Nabiki glanced over her shoulder at Akane and rolled her eyes.

Upon crossing the threshold, Nabiki was grabbed from behind and pushed up against the wall directly across from the door. Nothing forceful, just a gentle guiding until she was pressed flush against the wall, pinned between it and her sister.

Nabiki glanced back through her bangs at Akane, whose eyes were a rainbow swirl of colors as she stared back. “Are you worried it is?”

“Should I be?” Akane answered huskily.

Nabiki shut her eyes, and let out a small sound as she felt Akane’s hands begin to roam, feeling her up while she pressed against her backside, lewdly grinding against it. Instead of pushing her away, Nabiki pushed back, grinding her ass right back against Akane.

Akane’s hands slipped up under Nabiki’s uniform, coming to rest on her breasts and squeezing them firmly. Nabiki’s soft moan and her more urgent pressing back against her had Akane dripping in anticipation.

She bucked against Nabiki, and dipped her head to lay tender kisses on her neck. In response, Nabiki pushed her hips out further, offering herself completely to Akane.

“That’s right, onee-chan… I have nothing to worry about at all,” Akane purred as she trailed her hands down and slipped them from under Nabiki’s uniform. She flipped up Nabiki’s skirt, revealing her completely bare ass, and gave it a loving squeeze.

Biting her lower lip again, Nabiki braced herself against the wall and closed her eyes. When Akane grabbed a firm hold of her round hips, she let out a moan of eager anticipation. Her bare and exposed pussy was soaked, rivulets of her arousal running down her thighs and dripping onto the floor.

And then she was filled, the better part of thirty centimeters of rock hard, unyielding flesh spearing into her sopping hole–the force of Akane’s thrust ramming her into the wall and eliciting a cry from both of them.

“Ah, f-fuck!” Nabiki moaned as Akane held her in an iron grip and stirred her cock around inside her, trying to force in more.

“S-so rough…” she chided her younger sister, before Akane drew back and snapped her hips forward again, all but sheathing herself in Nabiki and making her yowl softly.

She was no gentler after that, pulling out and slamming in, fucking Nabiki hard and deep without hardly a care about her pleasure or possible well-being. Not that she needed to care.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck YES!” Nabiki hissed loudly every time the fat cock cored her. She was already close to coming, the flow of her pussy juices practically a flood all over the invader as its barrel-width spread her wide with its travels.

“You really have been training, onee-chan… you don’t feel as loose as you used to…” Akane shoved forward again, lifting Nabiki onto her toes as she managed to completely hilt her desperately gasping older sister.

Nabiki trembled, and nodded. “T-told you… I could take you on… AHH!”

Akane had all but pulled out, and slammed forward again, and then she was like a jackhammer, pounding her so hard that Nabiki would’ve wondered if she was going to go through the wall if she wasn’t being fucked into an unbelievable climax.

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Akane! Eahn! Ahn! Ahn!”

Akane was on the precipice herself. “Your pussy is t-too good!”

“Wreck it!” Nabiki gasped, “Wreck my pussy! Yeah! Yeah! Give me that dick!”

She pounded her faster, her release building, making her wilder and more uncoordinated, before with a loud gasp, Akane yanked herself out of Nabiki’s pussy, and then slammed forward, driving more than half of her cock right up her ass. The sudden, unexpected intrusion caused Nabiki’s eyes to widen and water, but no sound escaped her mouth as the same deep thrust caused her to seize in a powerful, practically mind-breaking orgasm.

“ONEE-CHAN!” Akane yelped out quickly, as she came, her throbbing shaft swelling in size and pulsing visibly as she pumped a continuous stream of jizz into Nabiki’s rhythmically squeezing ass.

“Ohhh… fuck…” Nabiki moaned as she relaxed and sank further and further down onto Akane’s cock, her ass opening much easier for her little sister than her pussy did. As she pressed against her hips, Akane wrapped her arms around her lovingly, and nuzzled the back of her head.

“Haa… haa… haa…” she was panting shakily, an absolutely adorable sound in contrast to the lewd ejaculation that caused it. Nabiki slid her hands over Akane’s where they rested on her stomach, and watched with a depraved smile as the sheer volume caused her stomach to gradually swell out, growing larger until she looked four months pregnant.

“You were… really backed up… fuck…” she mumbled softly as Akane panted against her neck.

She nuzzled her. “Thanks for not shooting it in my pussy. I’m not ready for a tax break.”

Akane giggled and kissed her on the cheek, as she finally finished unloading. “I know, but I’m going to get one out of you, onee-chan~”

She reached down and gently fingered Nabiki’s still clenching pussy.

“Mm… you pervert…” Nabiki moaned back.

“Says the girl getting fucked up the ass by her little sister,” Akane teased back, before there was movement to their left. They both turned to find their older sister, Kasumi Tendo, come around the corner their sister moving gracefully despite her own obviously rounded stomach..

“Oh, hello Akane-chan, Nabiki-chan,” she cheerfully greeted the two of them.

“Hey,” Nabiki said before Akane slowly dragged her cock out of her ass, causing her to let out a hoarse grunt in her effort to clench and keep the heavy load from gushing out all over the floor. She barely succeeded, a few droplets of pearly white falling into the puddle created by her girlcum.

“So,” she managed, “is he here yet?”

Akane cocked her head as she managed to make herself decent, slipping her skirt down over her semi-hard cock. “He?”

“The boy,” Nabiki coyly replied.

“What boy?!” Akane was now rightly indignant that there was all this talk of boys and no mention of it to her!

Kasumi held up a post card. “One of Daddy’s friends from his martial arts training days is coming here, and he’s bringing a boy to marry one of us.”

Akane soured. “Marry? A boy?”

She looked to Nabiki. “And how long have you known?”

“Long enough to get a 30,000 yen manicure,” Nabiki replied.

At the very idea, the notion of an arranged marriage, Akane bristled. “Well, we’ll have to just tell Daddy’s friend that Daddy isn’t here, and him and his son can go fuck themselves!”

“Akane-chan!” Kasumi scolded, “even if Daddy isn’t here, this is his closest friend and their son. As his daughters we should show them both the utmost hospitality in Daddy’s place.”

At Kasumi’s assertion, Akane backed down from kicking them out, but still pouted. “Well I’m not marrying him, and neither are you nor Nabiki. You both belong to me.”

Warming, Kasumi hugged Akane and led her to the living room. “Now, now, none of that attitude either. Besides, you haven’t even met him yet, you might like him as much as you like that Gosunkugi boy.”

“Who?” Akane asked.

“The Dumpster,” Nabiki replied.

Akane’s face screwed up in derision. “Bleh, I only ‘like’ him because he’s the poster boy for boys everywhere. Heaven help us if there’s two of that loser.”

Kasumi just good-naturedly shook her head. Her sister and that ‘boys are icky’ phase, honestly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Genma enter the scene.

Having been clocked over the head with a street sign, Ranma Saotome had been slow to wake up, but when he did he was wide awake, roped, chained, and pissed. It wasn’t raining at least, so it wasn’t all terrible. He looked over his shoulder at the back of his father’s head. 

 

“Let go of me you idiot! I thought I told you I’m not getting engaged!” he protested.

 

“I made a promise to Soun Tendo and I plan to uphold it! I don’t want anymore lip from you boy!” Genma snapped back.

 

He nodded ahead. “Besides! We’re already here!” 

 

Ranma looked up at the building that loomed over him and his dad. “No, fuck this and fuck you! I’m not marrying anyone!”

 

His struggles went ignored, as Genma reached up and knocked on the door.

 

In the living room, Nabiki patted her now flat stomach as she and Akane watched television and did homework respectively. Kasumi was sitting to their right, knitting a baby sweater, when they heard the knock at the door.

 

“That must be our guests,” Kasumi said as she got up. She looked to her younger sisters.

 

“Now, I want both of you on your best behavior, all right? Remember that this is one of Daddy’s dear friends. So treat him with respect.”

 

“Yeah, I just hope he’s a good looking boy,” Nabiki replied, half paying attention.

 

“Hmph!” Akane snorted.

 

Kasumi went to the front of the house, as she left, Nabiki looked to her sister.

 

“So, what if he’s hot?”

 

“Then he measures up to societal standards of beauty, hooray for him,” Akane groused back.

 

Nabiki giggled. “It’s so cute when you get jealous. You have to have everything for yourself.”

 

“Boys are worthless,” Akane snapped back. 

 

“They do provide a vital biological function towards the continuation of the human race, though. Not every girl is lucky like we are.”

 

Before Akane could respond to that, Kasumi returned, followed by their new house guests. Immediately, seeing the somewhat shady looking man in a white gi hauling a loudly protesting but mercifully gagged teenage boy over his shoulder sent up red flags.

 

Genma set down his struggling progeny across from Akane and Nabiki, before sitting down next to him, as Kasumi took her seat at the head of the table.

 

“Akane-chan, Nabiki-chan, this is Genma Saotome and his son, Ranma.” 

 

“It is an honor to meet you all,” Genma said with a quick nod.

 

He gestured to his tied up son. “Pardon my son, he expressed some reluctance meeting all of you.”

 

Nabiki hummed appreciatively, before glancing to Akane. “I’d say he measures and surpasses, hm?”

 

Akane rolled her eyes and glowered at him. Nabiki was right, even bound and gagged, it was readily apparent he was a good looking guy even by her subjective standards. Blue eyes, jet black hair, the clean and clear face of a handsome young man on his way out of puberty rather than a greasy boy whose voice was beginning to crack. At the very least, she couldn’t fault her Daddy for having good taste in friends.

 

Being so thoroughly screw-faced by Akane, Ranma immediately wondered what her problem was as he glared back. Though he had to admit, even with all the hostility this girl was hella cute, all three of this Soun guy’s daughters were pretty hot, and that really just made him angrier. Why the hell would his Old Man bring him here, to marry one of these girls, while he was still cursed?!

 

He remembered Shampoo.

 

He quickly brushed that off; he could take fucking Shampoo on!

 

“So where is your father, Kasumi-kun?” Genma asked.

 

“He went on a training journey some months ago with the family doctor. It was over something quite urgent, involving finding a cure for some terrible ailment. We haven’t seen them since.” Kasumi explained.

 

Akane snorted and Nabiki laughed in a manner that said he wasn’t getting the whole story here. Nevertheless, Genma decided to continue on.

 

“I trust he informed you of the agreement between the families?”

 

“He sent us a letter letting us know to look out for you,” Kasumi revealed. 

 

“When was this?” Akane looked downright betrayed now.

 

“A week ago, but Daddy told me to not tell you.”

 

Akane frowned deeply, while Nabiki just giggled in her throat.

 

“Have any of you been keeping with the art?” Genma then asked, hoping to keep things on track while cataloging Akane’s behavior under alarming.

 

“Yes, both Nabiki-chan and Akane-chan are very skilled. Daddy’s especially proud of Akane-chan, she’s improved so much over the last few months.”

 

Akane couldn’t help but preen at Kasumi’s praise.

 

“Nabiki-chan, however, is a genius! She didn’t really care much for martial arts either, but then when she showed what she could do, she was better than Daddy.”

 

Looking between both Nabiki and Akane, Genma found it a little unlikely that Nabiki was a martial artist. She looked more like a girl ready for a night on the town, than a duel in a dojo. Akane, though! He liked the intensity he saw, she looked like a born fighter.

 

He looked to his fool of a son, and finally ungagged him.

 

“Finally!” Ranma snapped.

 

“Well, now that introductions are out of the way, let’s get down to it. Ranma, choose between Nabiki and Akane,” Genma commanded.

 

There was just no reasoning with this moron, was there?! Fine, Ranma was going to get out of this the only way he knew how: Fight his way out! “Fine, damn it! I’ll marry the first one to land a clean hit on me.”

 

Nabiki’s eyes lit up. “You promise?”

 

“Nabiki.” Akane growled, she wasn’t going to let her sister go. At all.

 

Nabiki just stuck her tongue out at Akane.

 

“You don’t have to worry, neither of you could hit me in a million years anyways.” Ranma decided to make things more favorable for himself by pissing them off.

 

Akane’s left eye twitched. “Okay, you may belt him for that.”

 

“Yay,” Nabiki cheered as she skipped over to stand in front of Ranma. “Don’t worry, I won’t ruin those great looks of yours.”

 

“I have no-” He would have finished that taunt but he had to jerk himself back a step as she blurred into a kick that he almost didn’t see. “Taking me by surprise eh?”

 

“That’s more Akane’s bag but whatever works <3.” Nabiki hopped forward all cute like and threw a left short upper for Ranma’s ribs.

 

“What’s with the heart?” Ranma asked as he slid away from the attack.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

“No!” he snapped back before Nabiki disappeared. “Huh?!”

 

“Same here, but lust is a different demon altogether.” 

 

He looked back, surprised. How did she get behind him?! Ranma rolled and avoided her merry swing, and again to avoid a follow up kick.

 

“So you’re just desperate to get laid?” Ranma wanted control of this shit before she could throw him off again.

 

“Hardly. Do you have such low esteem that a girl wanting to fuck you throws you for a loop?” Nabiki continued to girlishly hop after him, clearly not taking this seriously.

 

“No.” Dodge. “Not.” Duck. “At.” Leap. “All.” Sprawl.

 

“Then just let me tag you and we can get it on baby,” Nabiki sang, grinning like a very hungry wolf.

 

“What, no getting to know each other?”

 

“Nothing in the agreement said we’d stay married.”

 

Genma swallowed hard but before he could protest Akane had come over by him and shook her head forcefully. He swallowed again but for a different reason.

 

“I don’t believe in marriage!”

 

“Sure sure, that’s why you’re afraid.” Nabiki took a few more lazy swings that were easily avoid.

 

“I’m not afraid!”

 

“Then let me hit you!”

 

“No!”

 

Akane cleared her throat. “Take it seriously neechan, or give up.”

 

Nabiki pouted. “Awww, you’re no fun.”

 

“I’m plenty of fun, but this should have already been over.”

 

Nabiki sighed and turned to Ranma. “Sorry beautiful, but the crowd is saying wrap it up.

 

Ranma smirked. “Too bad you getting serious won’t help.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Nabiki’s bangs covered her eyes as her grin devolved into drooling madness.

 

“I could use some cash,” Ranma said, before he was leaping away from her sudden pounce.

 

“Nyan?” Nabiki stayed in her crouch, turning to show that she had caught Ranma’s gi pants in her mouth.

 

Ranma shivered both from the cat sound and the sudden draft down below.

 

“Nice legs. For a guy anyways.” Nabiki had dropped the pants on the ground and proceed to leer at the boy in his boxers.

 

“You just got lucky!” Ranma protested.

 

“Oh I plan on it, sweetie!” Nabiki blurred forward again, which Ranma dove out of the way of once more.

 

“What is she?” Ranma murmured, now shirtless as she had yanked it off him without his notice.

 

“A genius,” Akane said, laughing at Ranma’s dismay.

 

“You’re so kind, giving me the shirt off your back. But sadly, it isn’t my style.” Nabiki tossed the shirt away. “One more to go <3.”

 

Now, Ranma wasn’t the type to start worrying or admit that he was in over his head. Nope, he was the kind of guy who doubled down. “Then come get ‘em.”

 

Time stopped, and Nabiki daintily made her way over to Ranma to divest him of his boxers, when she felt a hand upon the top of her head. “Oh?”

 

Time resumed and Ranma completed his vault over her. Blinking in confusion, Nabiki turned around and looked back after him. “Now hold on there.”

 

Akane blinked in surprise herself. “Eh?”

 

“I’m a genius too, you know. For the life of me I couldn’t figure how you stop time like that, but I figured if I can make myself move in the frozen time too, I should be fine right?”

 

Genma’s jaw unhinged momentarily. “Stop time?!”

 

Nabiki opened her mouth to answer that, but then stopped and took a different tack. “So, you realized I was stopping time.”

 

“It was the only thing that made sense,” Ranma admitted.

 

“So you physically willed yourself to move during the moment in time that I stopped, to avoid my attack.”

 

Ranma nodded.

 

Nabiki, impressed, looked at Akane. “We gotta marry this guy.”   
  


“You still gotta hit me,” Ranma retorted.

 

And suddenly he was surrounded on all sides by a two dozen copies of Nabiki, afterimages all aimed at striking him. With the nearest five punches within nine millimeters of him, Ranma did the only thing he could, he jumped back… through the screen patio door and went tumbling out into the backyard.

 

Ranma sat up, as Nabiki’s copies vanished and she walked out onto the patio. “God, brawn and brains… you’re easily on my top ten boys list.”

 

Genma, standing up, quickly paled when he saw how dark the sky was. Ranma, standing, didn’t seem to notice in the least–he was rapidly approaching… the zone.

 

“Sheesh, you’re a big ol’ bag of tricks, huh?” he asked.

 

“You have no idea,” Nabiki said as she caressed herself, running her hands down her body to give an idea of what tricks she could get up to.

 

Ranma lifted up his hands and brought them close to his chest, before hunching over slightly. Looking like a ghost haunting a house at night. “I could say the same thing about me. I’ve got moves that will blow your mind.”

 

Indeed, Nabiki’s mind was blown as at that very second the sky opened up and dropped a torrential rain right upon Ranma’s now very red, very female head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters learn of Ranma's terrible secret, but the secret Genma finds out is even worse.

Kasumi. Nabiki, and especially Akane gasped in amazement at the change that took place as swiftly as the rain began to fall. Instead of a tall, dashing young man, there was a short, cute, girl with a bangin’ figure!

Genma clapped his hand to his forehead. “You damn fool!”

Ranma Saotome, now quite female, looked to the sky. “God, just kill me now while you’re at it.”

Nabiki was still too amazed to actually attack. “Did you just… DID YOU JUST TURN INTO A FUCKING GIRL?!”

Ironic that she, who had just been deeply fucked and sodomized by her foot-long waving sister, would react so spontaneously. There was a reason for all that, though: while Nabiki and Akane knew why they were magical monsters of great power and perversion, they had no idea–or even considered the remotest possibility–that there could be someone else like them.

Ranma grimaced and sighed in resignation. “Yeah, I turn into a one hundred percent girl-!”

All the rain falling between them exploded into steam from the speed that Akane reached Ranma, her fist rushing to connect with her face. Only by the narrowest of margins was Ranma able to avoid the punch. “What the he-?!”

And then Nabiki’s foot came down on her stomach, driving her into the ground. “OOF!”

“That’s a clean hit!” Akane quickly and eagerly declared.

Ranma was still trying to catch the air that had been knocked out of her lungs. “Wh-wha?!”

“Don’t worry, baby, I promise to be a good wife. I’ll make all the money, do the taxes, and do the nastiest things to you,” Nabiki reassured her.

Ranma waved her arms frantically, as Nabiki sat on her stomach, preventing Akane from attempting to yank off her boxers, which she was reaching to do. “Whoa, whoa, hold on! In case you haven’t noticed… I turn into a girl!”

“That is really not a problem,” Nabiki replied.

And now Ranma was completely confused. “Huh? It’s not?”

“Not at all. In fact, it’s a huge plus for Akane and I. I mean there are four, five billion guys out there in the world. But how many can turn into a fucking girl?”

“Any guy who’s fallen into the Spring of the Drowned Girl,” Ranma flatly replied after quickly regaining her composure..

“And how many is that?” Nabiki asked, honestly interested.

“Well, the old guide said I was the first to fall in in like… two hundred years? That he knew of, at least.”

“So… there are magical springs that can transform you into a girl if you fall into them,” Nabiki reiterated for clarity.

“Yeah, they’re in China,” Ranma answered.

She craned her neck to yell at her father. “APPARENTLY THEY ARE A BIG DEAL IN THAT REGION OF THE WORLD AND ANYONE WHO CAN RUB TWO BRAIN CELLS TOGETHER KNOWS BETTER THAN TO GO NEAR THEM!”

Kasumi looked at Genma. “Saotome-san, how irresponsible!”

Genma grumbled. “How was I supposed to know it was dangerous? Everything there was written in Chinese!”

“WE HAD A TRANSLATOR! HE TRIED TO STOP US!” Ranma yelled.

“That’s even more irresponsible!” Kasumi exclaimed.

Genma folded his arms and grumbled. “Well at least I’m not pregnant and unmarried. How shameful.”

Kasumi’s placid expression soured, just slightly. 

“Wow, that’s rough, bro,” Nabiki said to Ranma while Akane glared death at Genma..

“You have no idea, and before I could fix it I got dragged here by that idiot,” Ranma grumbled.

“Why fix it?” Nabiki asked.

“Because I don’t want to die?”

Only the sound of rain reigned for a brief moment, before Nabiki said, “Look, the bleeding is completely normal.”

“No, I mean my Mom making me commit suicide.”

Both Nabiki and Akane blinked. “Eh?”

Ranma pointed at herself. “Look, I’m glad you think this is awesome. Heck, aside from one particularly Chinese pain in my neck, I think this is awesome–I get all the free stuff I want by batting some eyelash and showing off some skin.”

“God, I love that too,” Nabiki admitted.

Ranma pointed at Genma. “But because this idiot loves making promises on my behalf without my consent if I’m not a man amongst men both he and I are obligated to cut open our bellies while my Mom beheads us!”

The logic was clear on that. “Well, I suppose it would be hard to pass off as a manly he-man type if you turned into the most fuckable girl in a rainstorm.”

Akane shrugged her shoulders. “Well, your Mom’s going to have to deal.”

Nabiki nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you belong to us now.”

Ranma mulled over that. On one hand, she’d probably never see her mother, at all, but on the other hand? She got to live with two really strong and cool girls who thought she was awesome as a guy or girl.

“Well, I guess it sucks I can’t marry both of you,” she admitted.

“You’ll pretty much be married to all three of us,” Akane said.

Ranma gave a start at that. “Whoa, really?”

“We’re really close knit,” Akane said.

“Isn’t polygamy a crime, though?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle the legalese, you just worry about whose name you want on the papers,” Nabiki offered.

Nabiki finally stood up, allowing Ranma to stand up, and put herself between the transformed girl and her not-so-subtly leering little sister. Finding this arrangement a hell of a lot more agreeable, Ranma smiled.

“Great! Can we get out of the rain now?”

“Will you turn into a boy if you do?” Akane asked.

“Huh? Nah, only being completely splashed with warm water can change me back,” Ranma replied as they went back inside.

“In that case, let’s get you into the furo,” Nabiki suggested, pushing Ranma towards the hallway with her hands on her cushiony butt.

Akane gathered up Ranma’s clothes and sniffed them. “Yuck! When was the last time you had a bath? We’re gonna have to wash these, too.”

“We were on the road a lot, so good bathing was hard to come by.”

“Still, you could have gone to a public bath.”

“It was either bathing or eating, and no one I know of has died from not washing their ass.”

Both sisters looked back at Genma, who quailed again under their glare.

“Nothing a hot bath can’t fix.” Akane said with finality. “We’ll let you have some peace in there... there are decisions to be made between the three of us.”

“Don’t go deciding everything for yourself now. I want some say in this,” Ranma warned.

Nabiki and Akane exchanged looks before nodding in allowance.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll have to be a part of this decision.” Akane said with a light laugh.

“Definitely.” Nabiki agreed, stepping up the pushing.

After the three left, Genma found himself served some tea by Kasumi, and took a sip from his cup. Hissing at the heat, he looked to her as she took a long draw from her own cup. “Kasumi-kun, hot drinks like that are bad for the baby, aren’t you concerned for its health?”

Kasumi smiled. “Oh my, nothing I could do would ever harm my baby. She’s already super strong.”

That unnerved Genma even more than the fact that Kasumi was pregnant out of wedlock. Soun would never let anyone touch his daughters in such a way and to see her like this... Genma felt his old friend must be more distraught than his daughters had let on.

“It’s nice of you to be concerned about me, but I’ll be fine.”

“Well, your father is my best friend and I’d be a worthless person not to want the best for his daughters,” Genma said in an attempt to sound like an adult.

“You really are a nice person, despite your mistakes.” Kasumi replied, before she took another sip of her tea.

Genma smiled and blew on the tea to try. While he took his tentative baby sip, he saw something on the wall that he had missed earlier. Mounted on the wall was a ornate stone mask–Aztec in origin.

It looked familiar, now that he thought of it. Like something his old evil Master had searched high and low for. A stone mask that could awaken the full power and potential in anyone who wore it and even restore their youth. His master had given up when he heard that all the masks had been removed from the world years before he’d heard of them, destroyed by some Englishman named Joewagon or Speedstar or something.

“Hm… Kasumi-kun,” he said, “That mask there, where did that come from?”

“Oh, Nabiki-chan found it in the storage some time ago. It was with Grandpa Happosai’s old things,” Kasumi replied.

Genma turned stock still as the gears turned in his head. Nabiki’s inexplicable prowess suddenly had an origin. but it couldn’t be possible. Genma knew about the mask well enough that its abilities led to two things happening: first the wearer would become pure, unadulterated evil, and second the user would become deathly vulnerable to the light of the sun… even beneath clouds like today.

Then again… he’d also heard that the masks had been destroyed.

“Did… did Nabiki-kun put it on?” Genma managed.

Kasumi nodded. “Oh yes, it was quite a shock when she did. These terrible long spikes shot out the mask and there was this bright flash of light and-”

Genma spat out his tea everywhere. “I-Impossible! Then that means that Nabiki-kun has become a monster!”

Kasumi gasped. “Oh my!”

“Who are you calling monster?” Akane asked calmly as she and Nabiki returned to the sitting room.

Genma dropped his tea, and shot up to his feet, terrified. “Akane-kun, get away from her! She’s put on the stone mask, she’s become a monster! A vampire!”

Akane looked at Nabiki, and then back at Genma, then towards the Stone Mask. “Oh, uh… we already know.”

Genma squeaked. “W-what!?”

“We come across Happosai’s junk all the time. This was the first time it actually did something, though,” Nabiki revealed before she smiled, revealing the long canines typical of a vampire.

This… this didn’t make sense at all to Genma! “But you were outside. Even with the clouds you should have turned into dust!”

Nabiki’s smile turned into an evil grin. “Yeah, back then I almost did. But then I found out more about the masks in the old toad’s notes, there’s a cure for the sun problem and he had that, too.”

Akane got behind Kasumi and grabbed the collar of her dress before tearing it open. Genma gawked, in horror, at the glittering red gem set in jewelry resting in her now exposed cleavage.

“Oh my!” Kasumi squeaked, more indignant that her dress was torn.

“This is the Red Stone of Aja,” Nabiki introduced. “When worn with the Stone Mask, it does away with that pesky sun problem. In fact… it takes us beyond human and vampire.”

Genma understood now. He wish he didn’t, but it was written on the wall. “Us? Then Akane-kun, you…?”

“That’s right,” Akane said, grinning wide and pulling Kasumi over with her could also catch Nabiki in a side hug. “We both tried it, and it works.”

“We are Ultimate Beings.” Nabiki leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek.

Genma looked between the three sisters, first back and forth between the younger sisters, and then to Kasumi. As if reading his mind, Nabiki laughed.

“Kasumi-chan didn’t want to wear the mask, she’s still perfectly human.”

“I might want to try it later, but not right now. I’m expecting after all,” Kasumi said as she rubbed her stomach.

Suddenly it became tragically clear to Genma. “Soun… you… you killed him!”

“What?!” Akane cried, legit shocked by the very idea.

“Soun! And the Father of Kasumi-kun’s child! You murdered them because they attempted to stop you!”

Her shock turned to disbelief and then amusement quickly, before she and Nabiki looked to each other and then Genma. Both sisters began laughing uproariously.

“Come on, we didn’t kill anyone! Especially not our Daddy, we love him!” Nabiki said.

“And I know for a fact that I didn’t hurt Kasumi’s baby-daddy,” Akane added.

“Then where is he?!” Genma demanded.

“Right here,” Akane pointed at herself, as Nabiki and Kasumi pointed at her as well.

Genma’s face became blank and quite pale in defiance of his tanned complexion.

Standing up, Akane smiled and grabbed the hem of her skirt, before lifting it up–revealing a fully functional and rigidly erect thirty-centimeter penis and softball sized testicles that swayed heavily underneath. “I knocked her up with this bad boy.”

There was a long, tense moment, where Genma tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

He promptly lurched over and began to vomit, a brown puddle of spew forming on the floor quickly.

Nabiki took a picture. “That is the best reaction yet.”

Akane dropped her skirt, giggling. “Kuno didn’t even puke.” And that reminded her. “Hey, what did you do to make him go after you today?”

“Nothing,” she said before Genma stopped retching. “You’d better clean that up, Kasumi’s not touching that.”

Genma sat up, still dry-heaving, but managed to control it enough to speak. “You… you’re both… m-monsters.”

Nabiki smirked. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Ranma and I will defeat you!” Genma declared.

“That won’t work. Ranma’s already mine,” Akane said imperiously.

“Ours,” Nabiki corrected.

“Whatever,” Akane snapped. “Point is, I look forward to popping his sweet boy-pussy cherry.” She then grinned and lifted up her skirt again. “Then knocking up that sweet girl pussy.”

“Hey now, you can’t have all the tax breaks,” Nabiki said. “I might want to knock him up too.”

Nabiki gaily lifted her skirt with that, revealing her own slightly shorter but noticeably thicker shaft–which featured the words “Cunt Destroyer” written along it.

Genma screamed in pure terror and tried to think of what to do. However, trying to think when you’re literally crazed with fear and disgust made thinking clearly impossible. Not to mention when the next bout of vomiting started once he got the image of his son getting destroyed by these girls in his head.

“Poor Saotome-san,” Kasumi said.

When Genma had nothing else to spew, he coughed and glared up at them defiantly. “I… I won’t let you steal his manhood…!”

He sounded rather cool and determined. That came to an abrupt end when Nabiki suddenly had him face down in his own vomit, her heel grinding into the back of his bandannaed head. “You won’t. Do anything. You won’t say a word–not one little peep to him–before we can show him ourselves. We want it to be a surprise.”

She leaned down. “And if you do… well… unlike my sister I’m quite happy with men. In fact, the manlier, the burlier, the better. A paper bag over your head and we’re good to go.”

She ground her heel into the back of his head harder. “Get me?”

At that moment, Ranma could be heard coming down the hall. “Hey, I’m done in the furo.”

A girl and wearing a pair of Akane’s pants and one of Nabiki’s shirts, Ranma stopped when she saw Genma face down on the spotless floor in kowtow position… sobbing. The Tendo Sisters were seated around the table, enjoying tea. Kasumi’s torn dress was good as new, as well.

“Uh… I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Ranma asked.

It was Kasumi, who explained it. “Oh, your father was apologizing for being so reckless. You’ve had a rough life after all, haven’t you Ranma-kun?”

Genma looked up, and gazed disbelievingly at Kasumi, as she smiled pleasantly at Ranma.

Well that wasn’t new to Ranma. “Oh, whatever.”

He sat down back at the table. “Well I’m bushed; what’s the sleeping arrangement like? Where are me and the old man gonna bed down?”

“Well, we have a spare room your father can use,” Kasumi began, “but you’re free to sleep in my room if you like.”

Akane and Nabiki both looked at Kasumi. “Hey!”

“I think it’s for the best. After all, it’s only Ranma-kun’s first night. He deserves a good night’s sleep and he won’t get it with either of you,” Kasumi sternly noted.

Ranma knew enough about innuendo to blush at that. Akane pouted, while Nabiki just put on a wry smirk. When she glanced at the helpless-looking Genma, it briefly became evil.

“I’m sure you’ll want to get settled in right away,” Kasumi offered as she rose and took Ranma by the arm.

Looking up to the kind girl, Ranma smiled and allowed herself to be led off to the stairs. “You have no idea.”

The moment the two were on their way upstairs, Genma was suddenly pressed against the wall, pinned by Nabiki and Akane’s left and right arm respectively–though the limbs were transformed into giant boa constrictors biting deeply into his limbs. As Genma looked back and forth between the arms-turned-snakes, both girls bared their vampiric smiles.

“Remember, Saotome-san… not a peep out of you,” Akane reminded him.

“Or I will fuck you up,” Nabiki finished before they dropped him to the floor of a large, barren room with a single futon rolled out. Looking from it to the doorway, he found the two monster sisters standing outside it, their eyes glowing a faint red as Nabiki slid the door closed.

“Good night~” they cooed before the door latched closed.

Genma whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma spends his first night in the Tendo home. There isn't a lot of sleeping involved.

“It’s gonna be so great to sleep with a roof over my head. One that don’t leak at least,” Ranma said as she entered Kasumi’s nicely furnished and spacious bedroom. It’d been a few weeks in fact since she had such a luxury.

 

“I do hope it’s comfortable for you,” Kasumi said as she entered behind her, carrying a thermos that she set by her bedside.

 

“I can sleep anywhere, but uh…” Ranma experienced a moment of hesitation when she noticed something missing. “Where’s the spare futon?”

 

“Oh, you won’t need one,” Kasumi said as she began to unbutton her dress. Seeing this, Ranma quickly looked away, her face red.

 

“W-won’t need one?” she repeated hesitantly.

 

“Of course; you’re going to sleep in my bed, after all. That isn’t a problem, is it?”

 

Ranma whipped her gaze back and then looked away again with a darker blush when she saw the dress begin to slide off her shoulders. “Then w-where are you going to sleep?”

 

“In my bed, of course,” Kasumi answered like it was so obvious.

 

“O-oh…” Okay, she was going to sleep with Kasumi, in her bed. Ranma could handle this, Kasumi was a girl, she was presently a girl. They were both girls and there was nothing weird about that.

 

“You should get out of those clothes, they’re no good for sleeping in,” Kasumi offered.

 

Ranma nodded and turned around. “Do you have any night clothessssss…?”

 

She trailed off into a hiss and just gawked blankly at Kasumi when she saw her standing there wearing only the ribbon she tied her ponytail with and a red jewel necklace. Having seen herself plenty of times naked by this point. Ranma knew full well what a naked woman looked like, but he never expected the super nice and polite Kasumi to just bare it all.

 

Nor did she expect her pregnancy-darkened nipples to be pierced with barbells…

 

Or the words “CUM DUMPSTER” emblazoned so boldly across her gravid stomach.

 

Or a heavy-looking gold ring through her clitoris that dangled freely and shone from the natural lubrication that dripped from her pussy.

 

She definitely did not expect to find her lewd body really hot, pregnancy bulge and all.

 

Ranma audibly swallowed, as Kasumi hung up her dress in her closet. “I love sleeping nude, it’s so much more comfortable and less restricting than a nightgown.” She returned to her bed and patted on it. “The very best part is feeling the sheets against my skin. When you try it you’ll love it, I promise.”

 

Still trying to form words, Ranma looked away. “Um… I-I don’t know… maybe I should sleep on the floor…”

 

Kasumi giggled, she was such a sweetheart! Walking over to her, Kasumi simply scooped Ranma into an affectionate embrace, nuzzling her as she held her.

 

“There’s no reason to be shy, Ranma-kun. I’m your fiancée after all,” she whispered in her ear as she began to unbutton the shirt Nabiki loaned her. 

 

Ranma moved her hands to stop Kasumi’s. “But I’ve never…”

 

Whatever Ranma was going to say became muffled and forgotten when Kasumi kissed her. Having only entertained the thought of kissing in her manly days of martial arts training and running out on debts, Ranma did what most virgins did the first time they were kissed by someone attractive and nice–she eagerly kissed back.

 

“Mm!” Pleased with herself, and by Ranma letting go of her hands to rest hers on her waist, Kasumi finished unbuttoning her shirt as their lips locked. Pushing the shirt off her shoulders, she broke the kiss so she could appreciate Ranma’s large, heavy bust.

 

“They’re so big,” she cooed as she cupped them in her hands and gently fondled them.

 

Ranma let out a soft gasp from the unexpected sensation, and returned the favor, grabbing and squeezing Kasumi’s breasts. “Yours are bigger…”

 

Kasumi let out a low, pleasured moan as Ranma felt her up. “They’re getting ready for the baby…”

 

She hugged Ranma, pressing her breasts firmly against the shorter girl’s, as she kissed her again. The feeling of cool metal of the barbells pressing against her nipples sent an electric thrill through Ranma.

 

“Mm… Kasumi-san…” she breathed airily as they slowly broke the kiss.

 

Kasumi began to kneel, kissing her way slowly down Ranma’s supple body and leaving her gasping from the unfamiliar but totally not unwelcome pleasure. She briefly played with her breasts, resting her face between and motorboating them.

 

Ranma tried to restrain a laugh, and it wound up coming out a soft hiss as Kasumi began to suck on her nipple. “Haa… that feels good…” 

 

Really good, for all the mileage she got in it scoring free food from people in her two weeks so far as a part-time girl, she had been way too freaked out to try touching herself as she did when she was a boy. Not that she could’ve done that either, with Genma instilling a paranoid sense of always being a few seconds away from a surprise attack the moment she let her guard down.

 

Right now, though, there could’ve been a thousand ninjas with swords ready right outside the bedroom door and windows, and Ranma wouldn’t be able to care less. Especially when she discovered that she liked Kasumi biting down on her nipples.

 

“H-haa!” She tossed her head to one side, and her mouth hung open with a gasp unable to escape as Kasumi placed delicious pressure on her hard nipple. When Kasumi ground the nub between her teeth, her voice finally leaked out as a high pitched cry.

 

Letting go, Kasumi licked the sensitive underside of Ranma’s breast back up to the nipple, and then continued downward as she unbuttoned Akane’s pants and pushed them down–revealing a patch of dark red curls over her heavily leaking sex.

 

Kasumi just wanted to bury her face in between Ranma’s thighs and go to town. But as she caressed her up and down over her round hips and wonderful ass in anticipation, Ranma grabbed the sides of her head. She looked up, and found the boy-turned-girl blushing heavily.

 

“Look uh… I… I really like this a lot! A whole lot… but uh…” She unconsciously stroked Kasumi’s hair, making her sigh pleasantly. 

 

“But…?” the eldest Tendo Sister asked despite knowing where this was going.

 

“I really want my first time to be as a guy…” she said haltingly, fearing Kasumi would hate her forever.

 

Kasumi would do no such thing. Smiling, stood back up and walked over to the thermos, before unscrewing the cap and pouring into it some hot water. 

 

Seeing the steam rising from the cup, Ranma relaxed completely and she gratefully took it from her before dumping the contents on his head. 

 

Kasumi gave a start at the suddenness of the transformation, and smiled as she appreciated his taller, more masculine, and handsomely equipped male form. “Oh my…” she cooed lustily in anticipation.

 

She sat down on her bed, her eyes locked onto Ranma’s proud and upwardly-curving cock, before she leaned back and opened her legs, fully exposing her completely bare-shaven pussy and the gold ring set through her clit.

 

Caressing over her stomach, Kasumi lightly ran the fingers of one hand over her snatch, and played with the piercing as she waited expectantly. When Ranma hesitated, however, she just smiled. “Don’t be nervous.”

 

Ranma tried his best to comply, as he walked over to the bed. “I’m not… you’re just really,  _ really  _ hot.”

 

Kasumi giggled before she took Ranma’s hands and pulled him onto the bed and between her raised knees. “You’re such a sweet boy.”

 

In the next bedroom over, Nabiki lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Being the immortal zenith of evolution meant that formerly necessary biological functions like sleeping, eating, and even sex were trivial to Nabiki’s and Akane’s existence. Nevertheless, those activities were still enjoyable, and Nabiki was hella salty that Kasumi was getting first crack at their future husband.

 

She could hear them through the wall with their ragged panting, moans, and the slick wet sounds of Ranma’s cock pumping into Kasumi’s pregnant snatch and her loving it.

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah…! J-just like that, Ranma! Don’t be! Ah! Afraid! Ahn! R-ram it in! Ahn! Ahn! Ahn!”

 

Nabiki bit her lower lip when Ranma complied, and Kasumi’s cries became higher pitched and joined by the sharp smacks from the speed his body met hers at the hip. 

 

“Like this?”

 

“Ahn, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

It was his first time, and he was turning her out! Now Nabiki had to see this for herself.

 

“If she weren’t my sister,” she muttered as she went to the the hallway… and found Akane on her knees at Kasumi’s cracked open door. She was completely naked, not rocking the cock and balls, and fingering her pussy as she peeped on the carnal act going on.

 

Oh, what a rare opportunity. Being the top she was, Akane kept her holes well-guarded, not even letting Nabiki hit. However, like most tomboys, Akane was all about putting up a front to hide whatever sick desires she had going on underneath the ones she openly displayed, and like most older sisters Nabiki knew exactly what button to push when.

 

Smiling, Nabiki rendered herself invisible, commanding her body evolve a light-bending property that she knew Akane still hadn’t gained the hang of detecting. Quiet as an ant, she crept up on Akane, and leaned over her to look inside.

 

Ranma and Kasumi were going at it like animals now. Kasumi was laying on her side, with one leg up and over Ranma’s shoulder, crying out happily as he fucked her.

 

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Ahn!” Kasumi bit her lower lip and moaned deeply, her body rocking back and forth with every thrust. “Mmm! Yes! Ranma… ahn! Yes… fast… like that! AH-HAN!”

 

Groaning, Ranma obeyed her, every rapid thrust making her breasts and her heavy stomach bounce. Every time he shoved in she squeezed tightly around him, forcing him to buck a little harder to hilt her before drawing out. The slick friction was better than any of the rare times he could get his rocks off combined, and he hadn’t cum yet. But he was close,  _ so close. _

 

She looked up at him, a worshipful smile on her face. “Ahn! Are you close?”   
  


“Yeah,” he quickly breathed back as he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it..

 

Kasumi threw her head back, moaning. “Go ahead, but don’t stah-ah! Ah! Ah! Ah~!”

 

Akane clenched her thighs together when she saw the exact moment Kasumi came. Her older sister’s eyes rolled up, and she cried out loud as the powerful surge of pleasure rocketed across her body and into her brain. When Ranma grabbed her hips and began desperately pulling her into his thrusts like she were a sex doll, the short-circuiting orgasm became a thundering multiple climax, causing her to squirt in a torrent that splashed all over their joining and causing the wet spot already created by her drenched cunt to spread across the bed.

 

With a low, but long groan, Ranma yanked Kasumi to him a final time, burying himself balls deep into her cumming hole to cum himself–dropping a long pent up load into her that was so vast that it first bubbled from their joining before coming out in short quick jets of mixed fluids.

 

Kasumi adored it. “Yes… cum in me… cum in your big sister… ahn…!

 

“That’s amazing...” Akane whispered, unheard by the rutting couple but not by Nabiki. She began to finger herself faster, and suppressed a moan. “I wanna fuck too…!”

 

With a grin, Nabiki wrapped one arm around Akane’s waist, surprising her, before clapping her free hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming. Restraining her tightly as she dropped her camo, Nabiki reached between Akane’s legs and took over jilling her sensitive sex.

 

Immediately Akane tensed up to try to buck Nabiki off her, but her rapidly working fingers magnified her already intense arousal and brought any resistance to a halt. Nabiki nibbled on her ear, and vibrated her fingertips at a ridiculous frequency when she touched them to Akane’s clit.

 

It was too much, and Akane tensed again, squeaking into Nabiki’s palm from the powerful orgasm that briefly blanked her mind and left her entire body shaking. The orgasmic pulses kept going, radiating through her as Nabiki’s fingers toured her pussy lips and grazed her nub over and over.

 

With a strained whimper, Akane squirted all over the floor and went totally limp.

 

“Don’t worry, A-ka-ne…” Nabiki purred as Akane relaxed in her arms. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Holding her helpless sister up so she could continue to watch Ranma fuck Kasumi, Nabiki pulled her fingers from between her legs and caressed her body. “You perverted little bitch… masturbating to your fiancé giving his big cock to your pregnant sister.”

 

Akane whimpered when she felt the “Cunt Destroyer” saw back and forth over her gushing pussylips. 

 

Nabiki could feel Akane’s synapses, and the weak twitch of her muscles as she tried to recover from the crippling orgasm.

 

“Fuck…” Nabiki nuzzled the side of her head as she moaned. “You need this as much as I do.”

 

With a firm buck of her hips, she cored Akane almost to the hilt.

 

Akane’s eyes crossed, and she lapped at Nabiki’s palm as the forcible entry spread her rarely used pussy wide.

 

Nabiki trembled when she felt Akane’s pussy tighten around her, milking her cock, and let out a soft, triumphant chuckle. “Cumming from being raped, I love you so much you sicko.”

 

She wasted no time, rocking her hips and driving into her with forceful thrusts that fought past her tightness to drive the tip of her thick cock right up against Akane’s womb. 

 

Still in the throes of her orgasm, Akane quietly murmured a desperate “No” when she felt the thick shaft probe against her cervix. The helpless plea was like the finest sake to Nabiki. Drawing back ever slightly, she shoved forward, the head of her long and thick cock creating a visible bump on her sister’s lower  stomach.

 

“Uhhhh…” her head lolling forward, the heavily cumming youngest Tendo could only gurgle as she squirted all over the floor from Nabiki completely sheathing herself balls deep in her.

 

The sound of her feminine juices spraying all over the floor went unheard by Ranma and Kasumi, who had their backs to them as they eagerly went to round two. Kasumi was on all fours, and Ranma behind her giving her a fast and desperate doggy-style fucking not unlike the one Nabiki was repaying Akane with.

 

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Ranma, you’re fantastic!” Kasumi cried happily as Ranma yanked her back to him while driving forward, molding her round ass against his hips every time he bottomed out.

 

She bowed her head, and then grabbed his hand to direct it underneath her to her clit. “Pull my clit ring… oh yes! P-pull my–AHN!”

 

Ranma hastily obeyed, gripping the gold ring and, and tugging on it in time with his thrusts. Kasumi went positively wild, and she screamed his name as came yet again on his thrusting cock.

 

“Ranmaaaaaaahn~!”

 

Drooling, Nabiki watched Ranma’s ass bounce as he slammed his cock down into Kasumi’s now frothing pussy, and didn’t dare look away as she lewdly licked Akane’s cheek. 

 

“He’s perfect in every way,” she hissed in Akane’s ear after tonguing it. “I got next after Kasumi…”

 

Akane only whimpered, and tried to look back at Nabiki. “S-stop it… s-s… hngh!”

 

Nabiki shoved forward again, roughly impaling her again, and grabbed the back of Akane’s hair as she began viciously slamming into her. “Shut the fuck up and take it.”

 

From there she used Akane as a cocksleeve, ruthlessly pounding away at her with no concern but getting off. She didn’t need any other concern, Akane was squirting every time Nabiki forced her cock in to the hilt.

 

“Haa… haa… haa… haa…!” She let Akane slump to the floor and rested her hands on her shoulders. “Oh yeah… I’m gonna cum~...”

 

She looked down at Akane, the younger Tendo was looking away from the door, tears running down her cheek. Her broken, utterly hopeless look was the icing on her cake.

 

“F-fuck!  _ Fuck!” _ Nabiki hissed as she hilted Akane one final time. Her own heavy balls, tightened and then quaked as she began to pumping her own thick and viscous load into Akane. It flooded Akane’s womb directly, causing her stomach to gradually expand like a time-lapsed pregnancy.

 

Akane’s body trembled, and a weak sob left her lips. The pleasure of her body greedily welcoming Nabiki’s seed, her pussy milking the pulsating cock, banished nearly all thought from her head. She barely even registered Kasumi and Ranma wailing behind her as they achieved climax together.

 

Doubling over, Nabiki panted like a dog, savoring the sight of Akane becoming heavy with her load. “There it is… take all of your big sister’s cum. I know there’s a lot… but that’s your fault.”

 

She threw her head back as she kept breeding her. “Fuuuuuck…”

 

Ranma tiredly looked up from spooning Kasumi when he heard Nabiki’s drawn out croon and looked back towards the cracked open door. “Huh?”

 

Kasumi reached up and caressed his face. “Don’t worry, Nabiki-chan is just really loud when she plays with herself.”

 

A blush appearing on his face, Ranma smiles and settled back down, cuddling Kasumi. “Is she loud when she plays with others, too?”

 

Kasumi giggled. “You’ll find out.”

 

Ranma nuzzled the back of her head, smiling. These girls were awesome.

  
  


Those girls were demons from hell, all of them. Even that seemingly angelic beauty Kasumi had fallen low because of the curse of the mask. Deviant, perverse, incestuous monsters all of them! 

 

Knowing that, there was only one hope for Genma and for his son’s manhood: They had to escape, flee this house and maybe even the country. A certain death in China was better than dealing with this.

 

Genma had to move silently, quieter than he had ever attempted if he was going to escape with Ranma–no, he would take Kasumi as well. Hellspawn or not, she could still be saved. 

 

Having only one bag made this easy at least. With the greatest of care, Genma slid open the  bedroom door and then closed it behind him after stepping out–not a single sound made in the effort. Turning around, he adjusted his glasses and crept on. Kasumi’s room was mercifully just around the corner, the advantage was Genma’s.

 

_ Hang on boy, we’re getting out of here, _ he thought as he reached the corner. 

 

He had no real organized thought immediately after this, as the first thing he saw when he rounded the corner was Nabiki slowly pulling her cock out of a quietly sobbing Akane’s pussy. As the well-used shaft bobbed freely, a large glob of her cum slowly seeped from Akane’s gaped snatch and began to steadily dribble onto the floor under her.

 

Grabbing her shaft, Nabiki stroked it a few times with both hands, grunting as a few more shots of her seed were fired to fall upon Akane’s upturned ass, the slope of her back, and into her long hair.

 

“Haa… haa… ha…” Raising a hand, she smacked Akane’s ass, leaving a handprint. “Lift that ass higher, bitch, I want that load to take.”

 

Genma loudly retching rudely interrupted Nabiki’s afterglow. She looked over at him as he stood doubled over, trying to keep what little he had in his stomach down, and frowned. 

 

“Hey, Dad-in-Law, whatcha doin’ up?” she asked as her eyes developed that menacing red glow from before.

 

She looked past him. “If you want to use the bathroom, the stairs are behind you.”

 

She then noticed he was carrying his bag. “Unless you were planning on leaving. Because, honestly? That would be rude to do unannounced.”

 

Genma tensed, his mind racing through every possible scenario where he would be able to escape this.

 

Slowly Nabiki stood up, her cock still bobbing freely. She gave him a twisted smile, as she reached down and began to stroke herself. “If you wanted to come sleep with me, I already have a paper bag for you.”

 

In her free hand, a paper grocery bag appeared, and she licked her lips as she ran her gaze over the elder Saotome.

 

His mind raced faster, much,  _ much _ faster to avoid  _ that _ scenario. Luckily, he’d already vomited enough for that to not interrupt his processes. Finally, he remembered.

 

“I-I… actually just remembered…” he began.

 

“Oh? Remembered what?” Nabiki cooed back.

 

Genma reached into the duffel bag and pulled out some papers, before holding them out to Nabiki. “A-after we arrived in Japan, I enrolled the boy into the high school in the neighborhood. I was going to remind him that…”

 

“Ohhh… that he has to start school tomorrow? Thanks, I’ll pass that on to him,” Nabiki replied after taking them.

 

Genma quickly nodded. “Yes, and now that I have passed that along, I… I will be returning to bed.”

 

Nabiki chuckled. “Oh sure, good night.”

 

Genma turned to go back to his room, but a appreciative hum and the feel of Nabiki’s gaze on his back prompted him to face her again and retreat in reverse. When he reached the door, he bowed politely to her and then leaped back into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Nabiki waited and listened.

 

Sure enough, she heard Genma’s weeping.

 

“Tonight just keeps getting better and better,” she purred as she grabbed her listless little sister by her ankles and dragged her back to her room for further ravishment.

 

Hearing the old joke cry got her motor running super hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school and Ranma continues to impress and amaze... and gets his own surprise.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” Akane cheerily greeted the next morning when she saw Ranma setting up the breakfast table.

 

Ranma looked over to Akane and smiled brightly himself. “Oh yeah, I slept great. Were you uh… disturbed at all?”

 

Akane shook her head quickly. “Heard anything? Nonono… I didn’t hear a thing.”

 

Ranma sighed in relief, before Nabiki strolled in. “I heard everything, though.”

 

When Ranma blushed in embarrassment, Nabiki nudged him with her elbow. “Don’t be embarrassed, you both sounded like you had the time of your lives.”

 

Ranma couldn’t help his smile. He did have the time of his life, and he found he really liked pregnant women. Or at least he had a thing for Kasumi, she was so sexy! “Yeah, once we got going, I guess we couldn’t stop.”

 

Akane nodded. “Did you do it as a girl?”

 

Ranma laughed nervously. “Um… I wanted my first time to be just as a guy…”

 

“Not a big deal,” Nabiki said with a wry smirk. “When you sleep with me, though, I’m going to introduce you to a whole other world.”

 

Akane glowered at Nabiki. “After last night, I get Ranma next.”

 

Rather than argue, Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. “That’s fine, then. It’s not every day I get the better of you.”

 

Akane stuck her tongue out at Nabiki, before Kasumi returned with the last of breakfast and a vibrant glow. Seeing the knowing looks from her younger sisters, Kasumi giggled happily as Ranma relieved her of the dish so she could sit down with ease.

 

“Thank you, darling,” Kasumi said, prompting Ranma to rub the back of his head with a shy chuckle.

 

“So, did you know your Dad enrolled you in our school?” Nabiki asked.

 

Ranma’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “He did, huh?”

 

“After you got here. So if you need some time to get ready…”  


“Oh, Kasumi and I got up early, I’m pretty much ready to go whenever,” Ranma said before stuffing his face with breakfast. “Whenever breakfast’s done at least.”

 

He really hoped to lounge around all day, training and having more sex with Kasumi. Kasumi agreed with him, given her subtly disappointed smile.

 

Still, the eldest Tendo wasn’t going to sweat it. “You’ll have fun at school, it’s a very good one!”

 

“Not really, but it’s still fun,” Nabiki corrected.

 

“It ain’t like academia is my first passion, so whatever,” Ranma said before Genma finally came down the stairs. “Mornin’, Pop.”

 

Genma took one listless look at the four around the table, and then headed towards the front door. The sound of it opening and closing followed.

 

Watching him leave, Nabiki hummed. “What’s his problem?”

 

“Who knows,” Akane replied crassly.

 

“Who cares,” Ranma added.

 

Outside, Genma walked up the street, his expression still the personification of the void. In his mind, the same void settled where hope once lay. What chance did he have, against two beasts that now probably surpassed his Master?

 

Surely if his son could see past the deception, he would be just as repulsed by their true horror plain as day, but their powers of deception and seduction were already wearing down the weak-willed boy. He needed to separate him from them, and warn him without them becoming aware. Only then could they escape with both their manhoods intact. But how?

 

Before he could entertain any further thought, a  blur leaped from the shadows next to the boarded up clinic and grabbed him. Flailing, the Saotome patriarch yelped and was dragged off into the shadows.

Ten minutes after Genma was disappeared, Nabiki and Akane came up the street, Ranma walking atop the fence bordering the street and the river. It was still gray and dreary out, much to Akane’s chagrin. She was really looking forward to mocking the sun for all of its pathetic worth. Nabiki trailed slightly behind her, matching pace with Ranma.

 

“So, you always do little things like this as training?” Nabiki asked, curious as to why he climbed the fence like a trained capuchin.

 

“Habits from being on the road with the old man.” Ranma said with a snort. “Old goat didn’t want to work too hard so he tricked me into thinking they were games to play.”

 

“And you haven’t stopped because...?”

 

“Things like these are good for training, especially in a city with lots of excess fences like this.” Ranma flipped onto his hands and walked on them to emphasize his next point. “Besides, I’m more agile than an acrobat and twice as fun to be around.”

 

Nabiki wasn’t going to complain about Ranma’s agility. It’d just makes things all the more interesting when she got her turn with him.

 

“Ho ho, it seems Kuno has recovered from yesterday’s defeat and has enlisted some aid.” Akane said as they came upon Furinkan High school and a teeming mass of decidedly not students gathering in the courtyard. Many of them were well-armed and well-muscled mercenaries, with weapons ranging from swords to rocket launchers.

 

“Who’s Kuno?”

 

“A loser who struck out with Akane. He’s been trying to kill her ever since,” Nabiki explained.

 

“How unbelievably pathetic,” Ranma replied.

 

“I’ll admit I am flattered by all of his furious attention, but I don’t do group sessions with men!” With that Akane vanished into thin air.

 

“Someone’s in the mood to rumble!” Nabiki said, watching as Akane reappeared above the courtyard and slammed down like a human nuclear bomb.

 

“Holy shit.” That was all Ranma could think to say as a plume of dust, rocks and bodies went flying into the sky in shape of a mushroom cloud. “I can’t wait to see what our kids will be like.”

 

“Oh you sweet talker,” Nabiki said, tapping the fence to indicate Ranma should hop down. Normally she would have time-skipped right after Akane but she did want Ranma to watch what happens to those who defy them.

 

“Better keep pace or you’ll be eating my dust!” Ranma shouted as he leapt out ahead of Nabiki and started sprinting off for the battle.

 

“What was that?” This was said by the large mountain of a man, bald and bearded and dressed like he had some trees to chop down with his bare hands. The courtyard was now littered with the beaten army of hired guns, all still alive but in various states of incapacitation.

 

“Calm down Choy,” said a smaller, thinner man, equally bald and looking like he was an escapee from a monastery. “The contractor said they were both monsters and need to be faced accordingly. They will come at us with terrible force and we will meet them with greater.”

 

“Understood, Bok,” Choy said.

 

“So, how much did Kuno pay you?” Akane asked as the smoke cleared.

 

“Do you intend to make a counteroffer?” Bok sneered.

 

“Lord no, I just want to know if he included  health coverage,” Akane said, revealing a toothy grin.

 

Bok snickered. “Let’s just say it was more than enough,” he said as Choy walked over and tore a chunk out of the surrounding wall.

 

“So be a good girl and die quickly so we can collect!” Choy yelled, hurling the wall section at Akane with considerable force.

 

Akane didn’t move, nor did she try and stop the large hunk of concrete from hitting her. After all, she was more sturdy by far, which was proven when it shattered into dust against her and left not one mark on her.

 

“Useless!” Akane taunted.

 

“What?!” Choy shouted.

 

“That is not possible,” Bok said.

 

“Redefine what’s possible, baby,” Nabiki said from right behind him.

 

“The other beast!” Bok snapped, sliding into a fighting stance as he sprang away from Nabiki who gave him a once over.

 

“Ugh, no meat on those bones at all. How am I supposed to enjoy myself fighting you?” Nabiki asked.

 

“I promise you an enjoyable death!” Bok yelled, flying into a leaping sidekick that would make Liu Kang green with envy.

 

Nabiki held out her arms, as if welcoming his embrace. Then, forearms began to spin, picking up such an awesome RPM that they created a pair of tornadoes that blasted into the Monk-like man and blew him back. The powerful, almost miraculous storm of wind sandblasted most of his clothes off as he was spiraled into the air. Stopping her attack, Nabiki turned away.

 

“That wasn’t very enjoyable at all,” she said before Bok fell over the top of the school’s wall, limp as a ragdoll. He coughed up blood and maybe a few bones were cracked, but he’d live.

 

Nabiki looked up at the muscled mountain of a man man now looming over her, and bit her lower lip. “Now you’re more my taste.”

 

“You rotten beast!” Choy screamed, raising a fist to crush Nabiki to bits.

 

And then a red and black blur slammed into the side of his head, more correctly that blur’s foot made intimate with the large man’s jaw.

 

It was rare for both sisters, beings beyond human, to be downright amazed. But then, even they hadn’t seen a man that size kicked by a man the size of Ranma and then get launched into and through the wall–taking Bok with him on his way out.

 

“Lay a finger on her and I’ll kill you, fatass!” Ranma shouted after landing.

 

Anyone who had been in the gathering who was still cognizant promptly fled the scene.

 

As the dust cloud behind Akane parted, the mighty scion of the House Kuno emerged from them with his sword raised above his head to strike. With his eyes dark, he looked every bit like a reaper come to steal another soul. Akane didn’t even seem to notice him, those fools he had enticed into attacking had gotten him this chance!

 

Kuno fell over before he could even begin to twitch a muscle towards completing his attack, as a small rock kicked into his forehead by Ranma laid him out.

 

“And you,” Ranma said, “fuck you.”

 

“Imagine that, he’s gotten sneaky.” Nabiki said, more impressed with Ranma’s speed than anything pertaining to Kuno.

 

“I-I would have been fine.” Akane said, coloring just a tiny bit.

 

“Yeah, but I’d rather not let it happen to see.” Ranma said with a shrug. “This Kuno?”

 

“Yep.” Nabiki said.

 

“He’s mine.” Ranma pounded his fist into his other hand.

 

“I can handle him,” Akane protested.

 

“If he comes back after this, I’ll let you have him every time,” Ranma said, flashing a smile at Akane. “Just this once, ok?”

 

That smile did something to her. Akane felt oddly warm and wanted to smother him in kisses.

 

“Fine,” Akane huffed as she stepped aside with a sulk to conceal her attraction. There was no hiding it from Nabiki, who suppressed a chuckle at her sister.

 

“All right jackass, get up!” Ranma ordered. “You wanna fight so bad, I’m offering a free ass-kicking right here.”

 

Kuno slowly got up, the rock falling away to reveal a bruise. His expression of cold fury unchanged, he spoke. “Your name, what is it? Who are these monsters to you?”

 

“My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, and these badass beast women are going to have my kids!”

 

“Oh!” Nabiki cooed as she got downright moist. “I’m sorry, I can’t even…”

 

For a long moment, Kuno was silent, but the disgust became plainly evident on his stony features. Then he spoke: “You would lie with these abominations?”

 

“Who wouldn’t? Except for some salty samurai otaku, I guess…” Ranma taunted.

 

Kuno nodded. “I see… so you haven’t seen them for what they really are.”

 

“What, girls with standards?” Ranma asked, before he shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it can’t be helped; you really are just a pathetic guy who struck out with Akane and needs to get over it.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It’s not a her thing, it’s obviously a you thing.”

 

That kindly tore it with Kuno, who lunged to slice Ranma into as many pieces as possible. “WHAT SORT OF MAN DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, RANMA SAOTOME?!”

 

Ranma easily evaded every swing with the same ease he avoided Nabiki’s strikes the day before. He then rested his middle finger on Kuno’s forehead.

 

“Not so much a man, as a bitch,” Ranma replied before he flicked Kuno with his index finger, the force of the flick knocking him backward, tumbling end over end to smack into the side of the school with enough force to leave a spiderweb of cracks on both side of the wall.

Ranma sighed. “All look and no feel, I was really hoping for that guy to be a challenge.”

 

Nabiki decided she was _never_ going to get tired of how strong this guy was. “Fuck, my panties are ruined.”

 

Evidently so were Akane’s, given that the moment Ranma lowered his arm, she took it and led him away. “See you at Lunch, Nabiki.”

 

“Ciao~” Nabiki cooed back before both vanished like they’d never been standing there. She smirked. “Oh my.”

 

As she strolled on to class, she decided to not entertain the set of eyes she could _feel_ boring into her the back of her head. If they were smart they would stay right where they were, and if they weren’t… well she’d deal with them in her usual way.

 

On the roof of the school, out of sight of everyone, Ranma landed on his back with a soft thud, Akane landing atop him not a second after. Straddling him, she smiled down at him. He looked back up at her with a roguish, expectant smile.

 

“I like you, a lot,” she confessed. “I mean, I didn’t think I would like a boy but… I’m making an exception just for you.”

 

“Because I turn into a girl, right?” Even someone as dense as he could be at times got that read off her. But she’d been so good to him to this point, why would he be mean to her?

 

“Not just that!” she snapped back at him, before softening. “But because you’re strong, too.”

 

“And good looking,” Ranma added, stroking her hips and thighs as he had done Kasumi. He pushed up her skirt, revealing Akane’s slavering pussy as she ground it against the crotch of his pants.

 

Akane blushed. “Yeah… and you’re cool, for a boy…”

 

“But mostly because I turn into a girl,” Ranma reminded her.

 

The nerve of this guy, being so cocksure and cool! Akane leaned forward and kissed him deeply, because–God damn it–she thought that was hot too.

 

The kiss was sloppy and short, before Ranma broke it and smiled up at her. “I think it’s cool that you like girls.”

 

Akane kissed him again, and smirked. “Because girl on girl is hot?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They kissed again, even as Ranma felt rain start to fall. By the time they parted again, it was pouring steadily and he had turned into a girl. 

 

Staring down at the red-haired girl beneath her, Akane couldn’t contain herself–it just wasn’t possible. She was so cute and sexy!

 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” she breathed before she all but mashed her lips to hers. Against her lips she moaned, “I’m gonna fuck you so harrrrrrd…!”

 

“Wha…?” Ranma managed to murmur, inviting Akane’ tongue to plunge into her mouth. “Ahhm…”

 

She sat up after bruising Ranma’s lips with her kiss, and yanked off her loosely fitting pants and boxers. Yelping from the exposure, Ranma didn’t resist, instead gasping excitedly as she was reintroduced to the excitement of being aroused as a girl. Her face turned completely red, only a shade lighter than her hair, when Akane lifted her legs up and over her shoulders bringing her pussy mere inches from her hungry mouth.

 

Even in the open air and the rain, the scent of Ranma’s arousal was strong, flooding Akane’s brain and reducing her thoughts to the basest of desires.

 

“You smell so good…” Akane whispered quickly, before she buried her face into Ranma’s snatch.

 

“Ahh…!” Ranma squeaked out a gasp, then arched her back as Akane feverishly tongued her twat. Kasumi had gotten her really hot the night before, but Akane’s direct attack was even better. “AHH! FUCK!”

 

Spreading the lips of her labia open, Akane gave Ranma a teasing smile before touching her tongue to her clit, the light contact making her tense up and gasp. She then sealed her lips around it and sucked, sending toe curling pleasure shooting up her spine.

 

“Aahhh! This is awesome!” Ranma squealed out before she felt the sharp pressure of Akane’s teeth. “Ahn!”

 

She draped her right arm over her eyes, gasping cutely as Akane kept building her up hotter with her licks, sucks, and nibbles. The tension didn’t want to stop, she swore if she were a guy she’d have cum super hard by now. 

 

Akane pushed her tongue deep into Ranma, and moaned herself. “Mm… fuck!” She yanked her tongue out and panted. “Ranma… haa… haa…”

 

Ranma whimpered as Akane stopped tongue-fucking her. She was going to go crazy, she swore it. When Akane gave her clit another teasing nibble, she squeaked. “Akane…!”

 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Akane hissed as she shuffled closer, lowering Ranma’s hips and lifting her legs higher.

 

“You’re gonna?” Ranma panted, though it was less a question of how and more of why aren’t you? She felt something broad, hard, and warm press against her virgin pussy, and moaned. “Nnnhn…”

 

Akane looked back and forth between Ranma’s heavily blushing face and her plump labia, as the head of her foot-long monster probed her opening and threatened to slip in. She pushed up her shirt to grab her slim waist to take a tight hold and ram her way deep into Ranma’s pussy with one forceful thrust..

 

Akane’s cock opened her up, and Ranma’s world exploded with her very first orgasm as a girl. Her tight cunny squeezed hard around the impaling shaft, sending strong, body shaking pulses of pleasure radiating through her body. Unable to form proper sounds, she gasped loudly, her chest heaving as she came on her first cock. 

 

She grabbed Akane’s arms tightly as her hips pushed up, allowing Akane to sink more of her cock into her.

 

“It’s great isn’t it?” Akane asked as she shifted her footing and swung her hips, driving down deeper into Ranma and making her squeal.

 

“Y-YES!” she cried out as she became even hornier. It was way too good, like cumming as a guy but it just kept going and going!

 

Akane pressed forward again, and let out a satisfied grunt as she hilted Ranma, burying her entire length inside the spasming part time girl, stretching her out to mold around her cock. Then she pulled back and began to fuck her with long, powerful strokes.

 

“Oh y-yes! Harder… f-fuck me haa-AHN! Harder!” Ranma’s cries and clawing at the back of her uniform completely eroded whatever control Akane had left. 

 

With a growl she began jackhammering her cock into her pussy, pounding her into a loudly squealing mess with reckless abandon. She went on for what felt like forever, until the pressure building in her heavy balls just could not be contained anymore.

 

“Ahh! Ahh! Oh my g-gosh!” Ranma squeaked as she stared up in awe at Akane in the throes of her passion, her constant orgasm still thundering through her.

 

“MmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Akane roared as she fully jammed her cock into Ranma’s ruined pussy and began pumping a truly enormous load of cum into her.

 

When she felt the blast of cum impact her inner walls, Ranma yelped in a mix of arousal and confusion, and looked down as milky white cum suddenly sprayed out around their joining in pulses. Growling, Akane pulled back and then thrust forward again, and Ranma’s mind went blank to everything else when she felt the unstoppable shaft punch even deeper into her.

 

“Uh-uwaah…?!” she moaned as she felt the massive cock pulse inside her. Then she felt an incredible fullness, as her stomach bulged out from the tremendous amount of semen that flooded her.

 

“Fuck… fuck your pussy’s mine~!” Akane moaned happily as she kept ejaculating. She smiled down at her deliriously, her eyes glowing red.

 

Ranma’s own eyes had rolled upward, she’d been fucked silly by Akane and the intensity of her breeding was just icing on the cake of unfathomable ecstasy.

 

Thrusting into her a few more times to make sure every last drop was packed in, Akane slowly, gingerly withdrew herself Ranma’s pussy, her titanic shaft leaving a cum-dribbling gape that was slow to close back up.

 

Lying there under the rain as Akane’s seed dribbled from her, Ranma didn’t move–she laid back and savored the body-twitching jolts of orgasm that continued even as her wits slowly returned. “W-wow… that… that was... “

 

She rested her hands on her well-rounded stomach. “Oh shit…”

 

She then slowly looked up at Akane, who was watching her and stroking her cock. Had she not just cum like two dozen times in the last few minutes, she’d probably be freaking out at the sight of a girl with a giant dick and fat balls. As it was, she licked her lips and smiled.

  
“That was freaking amazing.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Akane and Ranma have fun, Nabiki receives a gift from a friend.

In her Japanese History class, Nabiki sat back in her chair and opened her notebook as the  teacher began lecturing. It was another human habit that she was rather happy to hold onto, going to school. She still had a social life, friends, and money to make regardless of if she was a God amongst humanity. Since no one (aside from a select few antagonists) really cared about her and Akane’s power, she was rather happy to continue the charade as long as it meant enjoying her youth.

 

It would be nice if it weren’t for those aforementioned antagonists. She looked across the room, where Kuno was sitting, tightly gripping a sheathed katana in his hand and glaring death at her.

 

Well, since she had his attention, she tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote on it. She then folded it into a paper airplane and let it fly low across the classroom floor at Kuno. It was a simple message, inquiring about his enthusiastic attempt on her life yesterday.

 

She went back to work for all of five minutes, before an origami crane flew back to her. She caught it and opened it.

 

**_VILE ABOMINATION! YOU HAVE SULLIED THIS NOBLE ESTABLISHMENT OF EDUCATION WITH YOUR ABHORRENT PURSUIT OF PERSONAL GRATIFICATION AT THE EXPENSE OF THE INNOCENT! YOU HAVE DEFILED THE MAIDENLY, AND STRIPPED THE MANHOOD FROM THE SOULS OF THOSE WHO HAVE CHALLENGED YOUR DOMINION! I SEEK TO DESTROY YOU AS YOU ARE NOT WOMAN, NOT MAN, BUT DEMON! I WILL SEE YOU BANISHED FROM THIS WORLD AND THE NEXT!_ **

 

Nabiki’s laugh interrupted the teacher, who shot her a look. “Tendo-kun!”

 

Nabiki brought a hand to her mouth. “Sorry, sensei.”

 

After smoothing out the folds on the sheet, Nabiki put down a response, and this time folded the paper into an origami horse, that she sent trotting over to Kuno’s side of the room.

 

Picking up the horse and glowering at her for showing off, Kuno opened it and found a picture of him bent over his desk with his pants down around his knees and a full-on ahegao face, as Nabiki fucked him in the ass.

 

As expected when a man of such manliness had his heterosexuality challenged, Kuno went apeshit. He leaped from his chair and ran straight for Nabiki, hollering incoherently. 

 

For the crime of not drawing his sword when he had the chance, Nabiki grabbed him and tossed him over her desk and through the hallway window.

 

“Useless,” she said as Kuno went through the glass and hit the floor outside. 

 

Sprawled out on the floor as the interrupted class stopped to gawk, Kuno slowly stood back up and brushed the bits of broken glass from his school uniform. With as much dignity as he could retain, he turned to face her. 

 

Nabiki folded her arms on the window sill and rested her chin on them. “Seriously, though. Why all the hostility, Kuno-baby? I know for a fact that I didn’t do anything to you. Akane showed her wang off, not me. Remember?”

 

For a minute Kuno looked like he was going to lose his composure again, but he maintained. “I do remember that darkest day, where I found everything I loved was in fact a grisly lie. However, the emotion I feel for Akane is no longer disgust or anger at her monstrosity… but pity.”

 

“Pity?” Nabiki parroted.

 

“Pity. For where once was a saintly maiden, pure as the freshly fallen snow, there is now a beast you created.” He began to unsheath his sword dramatically. “Though I do not know the means, I know that Akane was corrupted by your hand. It is my duty to her as her true love to bring her tortured existence to a merciful end–and I will carry it out–but for you I reserve all of my disgust and horror. Because I know that to that mockery of a thing you call a soul that you are naught but a black pit that drags in those around you merely to see them suffer in your darkness.” 

 

“I have a question,” Nabiki then said.

 

“And that would be?” Kuno asked.

 

“Do you actually pay people to write the stuff you say?”

 

“I pay no one to write my lines, my money is better spent… elsewhere!” Kuno lunged with the sword this time, and cleaved through the wall and Nabiki’s desk beyond it.

 

Nabiki stood behind him, holding her school books. “Bullshit as all of my bullshit is, you get away with a hell of a lot more thanks to nepotism. That’s the real bullshit.”

 

Kuno whirled around and his sword became an untraceable blur to the students and teacher watching in their interrupted classroom. Nabiki wasn’t much of a blur, standing stock still as the sword passed through her over and over before she finally faded from existence.

 

Kuno jammed his blade into the wall, and looked to his right. Nabiki was standing a short distance away, smiling.

 

“I mean honestly. You can get the male student body into a frenzy to beat up my sister, hire mercenaries to kill students, and even personally try to kill a classmate in the middle of class and I’m expected to be the bad guy.” Nabiki placed a hand on her chest. “I am hurt, Kuno-baby, very-”

 

And then the business end of a wakizashi emerged from her chest after entering her back. She stared down at it. “Hurt. Ow.”

 

She immediately swung back behind her and narrowly missed the red gi and mask-wearing ninja that had stabbed her in the back. Leaping over her, the ninja twisted around and landed next to Kuno in a fighting stance.

 

“The legendary Kunoichi, Konatsu, arrives!” the ninja declared loudly.

 

Nabiki looked at the bloody hole in her chest. “You stabbed me, you prick.”

 

“I will do more than that!” Konatsu promised, becoming a nigh-untraceable blur.

 

Nabiki lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Smirking, she narrowly dodged the ninja’s slash. “You’re quick.” She dodged another slash. “I’ll give you that.” Yet another attack was avoided. “But you can’t match.” She disappeared and shoved her fist through Konatsu’s back in turn. “MY SPEED!”

 

Konatsu faded away from Nabiki like she had done to Kuno. “Huh?”

 

Konatsu appeared behind Nabiki, and in a flurry of movement, struck with such speed that the ninja’s arms could not be seen. When the ninja stopped, Nabiki blinked twice, and then her arms popped off just below the shoulder.

 

“MY ARMS!” Nabiki screamed.

 

“HER ARMS!” her classmates screamed.

 

Kuno smirked before he produced a karaoke mic and began boasting into it. “Yes, your arms. What, did you not think that you could be touched? Think again. for you are in the presence of a true slayer of demons. A once a century phenomenon… a true genius kunoichi!”

 

Nabiki turned to face the girl that cleanly disarmed her, as her blood sprayed onto the floor around her. “How did you even  _ do _ that?!”

 

Konatsu held up the sword that so cleanly disarmed Nabiki. “This blessed blade, passed down through generations, is keenly tuned for killing the most powerful demons.” As Kuno nodded in approval. The ninja in red gripped the sword tighter and lifted it. “It is far more than enough for a beast like you!”

 

Konatsu swung for Nabiki’s neck. Instead, her blade was caught firmly her teeth. Kuno froze, as did Konatsu who couldn’t make the sword budge from Nabiki’s grip.

 

“E-Eh?” Konatsu blinked, and wavered as the ninja continued in vain to pull the sword free. “H-hey, could you let go? I kind of need this to kill you.”

 

“What was that you said? Keenly tuned for killing the most powerful demons?” Nabiki asked through her clenched teeth.

 

She then bit down, and the sword cracked and split before shattering into chunks of metal.

 

Konatsu stared at the remains of the sword, then back at Nabiki, who stood upright. She had reattached her arms. She was spotless, as if she hadn’t just bled out all over the floor, leaving a thick puddle of dark red at her feet.

 

“Because it tastes like cheap-ass stainless steel to me,” she finished.

 

Konatsu looked down at the broken sword, and then back up at Nabiki. Then past Nabiki at Kuno, whose face was a stoic mask that hid the pants-filling terror that raced through his head. Then back at Nabiki.

 

Nabiki’s eyes were now red… and glowing…

 

“O-oh boy…” Konatsu whimpered.

 

“Oh boy is right,” Nabiki said as she grinned broadly.

 

“I do not understand!” Kuno gasped, “How could the blessed blade be so easily defeated?! You said so yourself, kunoichi! It has the worth of generations behind it!”

 

Konatsu nodded. “Yes it does but, alas, that sword… I just remembered…”

 

“What?!” Kuno asked as Nabiki began manifesting a dark aura.

 

“I pawned it!”

 

Kuno stared dumbly at her. “Pawned?!”

 

“I needed the money,” Konatsu quickly replied before she smiled proudly. “I got an easy five hundred yen for it, it was worth way more than I thought it’d be! The pawn shop clerk said so!”

 

Nabiki hummed. “Eh? A genuine demon slaying blade is worth a billion yen easy. In fact, just the other day a museum in Kyoto put one on display that a pawn shop owner from around here had found in his attic.”

 

“A billion?!” Konatsu gasped in shock. “Wow, lucky guy.”

 

Nabiki tilted her head back to look at Kuno, a massive grin on her face. “I’m thinking you didn’t put a whole lot into vetting this ‘Once-A-Century Kunoichi’, huh?”

 

“Y-you doubt her power?!” Kuno demanded.

 

“I’ve got a plenty good estimation of it by this point,” Nabiki said as she began to limber up. “What do you say, want to give the ol’ college try?”

 

Konatsu steeled herself, and dramatically drew a pair of swords. “You give me no choice. I will have to use one of the forbidden secrets of my clan. A technique so powerful that before it was thought only to exist in the realm of myth and manga!”

 

Konatsu performed a new hand seal. “SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!”

 

Four puffs of smoke ensued, revealing  two more Konatsu on the each side of the original. 

 

Kuno gasped. “Remarkable!”

 

Nabiki smiled. “Ooh, interesting!”

 

Konatsu and her four copies attacked. Becoming red blurs, they zigzagged wildly towards her, taking to the walls and even to the ceiling in their erratic approach. Then, at the final second, they surrounded Nabiki on all sides and struck.

 

“ULTIMATE SECRET KILLING TECHNI-HURK!” Konatsu’s chorus cry was cut short simultaneously, as numerous gelatinous tentacles shot up from the broad pool of blood Nabiki made and collided powerfully with each kunoichi. When the copies vanished, the tentacles shot to and grabbed the original around the limbs, neck, and waist.

 

“Impossible!” Kuno gasped into his reclaimed mic. He looked at the mic, tossed it away, and redrew his sword. “Is there no end to your sorcery, foul demon?!”

 

Yelling, Kuno ran straight into the forest of tentacles, and began hacking into them to free the ninja. He got two good whacks in before the gooey tentacles relieved him of his sword and slammed him up into the ceiling, rendering him immobilized.

 

Struggling feebly in tightening tension of the tentacles, Konatsu glared down at Nabiki–who sat down on a throne formed from her own blood. “Unhand me, y-you evil demon!”

 

“Yes! Release her at once!” Kuno demanded.

 

“Nah, I don’t want to.” Nabiki smiled cheerily up at Konatsu. “You’re really interesting.”

 

Konatsu blinked and a light blush colored her cheeks. “Oh? I am?”

 

“DO NOT FALL FOR HER SILVERED TONGUE!” Kuno bellowed.

 

Konatsu quickly shook her head. “Right of course, you won’t subvert me! I am a proud kunoichi!” She looked towards Kuno, and then back to Nabiki. “But I must know… villain… what is it that you find so interesting about me?”

 

Were Kuno less rabid, he’d be slapping his palm to his face.

 

“To start, you’re an honest to goodness ninja straight out of a manga.” Nabiki’s gaze became half-lidded and she smiled mirthfully. “Then there’s also your curious claim to being a kunoichi, cute as you are.”

 

A tentacle slid up and down against Konatsu’s cheek, and the kunoichi let out a gasp.

 

Seeing the kunoichi squirm and the tentacles begin slipping and sliding around her in a more provocative manner, Kuno began to struggle valiantly. He could not allow the demonic being known as Nabiki Tendo claim and corrupt another soul, especially not one so pure and innocent as this one!

 

“I am most certainly a kuno…  _ ohh… _ ichi... “ Konatsu insisted as the warm, gooey tentacle caressed her face with dexterity more becoming a human hand. And the sensation of it against her skin! It was so warm and soft, unlike anything she ever experienced.

 

“Mmhm…” Nabiki hummed as she slipped a tentacle inside Konatsu’s gi to caress her chest. More tentacles loosened her gi’s belt, and slid inside her opened jacket and down her trousers.

 

Konatsu let out a moan, and nodded. “Y-yes…”

 

Kuno was bucking and thrashing in his bonds. He had to get free! “No! Fair maiden kunoichi! You musmph!”

 

A tentacle shoved its way into his mouth. His eyes widening and a blue shade forming across his forehead, Kuno began squealing like a stuck pig through his gooey gag as he tried to dislodge it.

 

Konatsu was enjoying a much more luxurious experience, the deft tentacles working off her Ninja gi one item at a time. She giggled when the tentacles lifted up her arms above her head and even carefully lifted her hair so her jacket and mesh undershirt didn’t make a mess of it.

 

When she felt her trousers begin to slide off her round hips and down her long legs, she bashfully closed her legs in vain to keep them up. “Please don’t… I’m already so exposed…” She let out a sudden, surprised gasp when a tentacle gently ran down her spine like a fingertip, sending warm shivers up it. “Aahn!”

 

Panting, she lowered her flushed face, unable to protest and having no desire thanks to the bone-melting pleasure of the many tentacles rubbing and massaging every inch of her.

 

Biting her lower lip, Nabiki crooned softly as she appraised the now nude ninja suspendein front of her. “My, my… normally you’re not my type… but I’m making an exception for you.“ She said as her eyes fell upon the Konatsu’s powerfully erect cock, which was being rubbed back and forth between two tentacles wrapped around her hips.

 

“I’ve never seen a lovelier girl,” she purred.

 

Nabiki’s words were like cupid’s arrow, landing square into Konatsu’s heart. Her face as red as her gi, Konatsu closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying not to babble. “Ah-ahh… you’re just saying that, D-Demon-sama…”

 

She was brought closer by the brace of tentacles, and let out another soft gasp when she felt Nabiki’s fingertips brush across her face directly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked innocently, excitedly into the face of the monster she completely forgot she was supposed to be exterminating with all of her might.

 

“I’m gonna make you mine,” Nabiki then said before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

 

Konatsu swooned when her lips met Nabiki’s. Yes her first kiss had been taken by a demon, but it was just wonderful! It was so long and affectionate, and when Nabiki pulled away both girls were flushed with arousal. “D-Demon-sama…”  

 

Konatsu squeaked when she felt a tentacle nestle itself between her buttocks, and press earnestly against her virgin asshole. When Nabiki’s hand closed around the ninja’s erection and began to stroke it, she whimpered. “Please be gentle?”

 

Nabiki leaned close. “All right, just relax and let me have you.”

 

Konatsu nuzzled Nabiki’s face as she nodded, and let out a long cry that rose slowly in volume and pitch as the tentacle pushed into her ass.

 

Nabiki kissed Konatsu again, muffling the loudest part of her cry as the tentacle opened the kunoichi’s asshole wide. The transparent nature of the tendril made seeing into Konatsu’s gaped hole easy for the captivated audience of Nabiki’s classmates.

 

Konatsu broke the kiss and sobbed, tears running down her flawless cheeks. “D-Demon-sama… it hurts!” She looked back. “It’s t-too big!”

 

As if to spite the kunoichi, another inch pushed in and she cried out. “AHN!”

 

Nabiki tenderly kissed Konatsu’s tears away. “Now, now… you’ll get used to it. A girl’s first time is sometimes rough.”

 

Konatsu let out a whine, but was already conceding that Nabiki was right. She could feel the tentacle pulsing inside her, stretching her and grinding against places she didn’t even know could feel such pleasure. When she felt a bend in the tentacle press firmly against her prostate, her eyes shot wide, and her throbbing shaft fired a short salvo of white into Nabiki’s palm.

 

“Ahaan…” Konatsu shook uncontrollably, as another push against that spot made her shoot again. It felt so unbelievably good that the kunoichi thought she was going to lose her mind, but Nabiki’s steady strokes were building her up towards something even better.

 

“It doesn’t hurt now, huh?” Nabiki whispered in her ear.

 

Konatsu quickly shook her head. “It feels so good… so good Demon-sama…”

 

Nabiki smiled, and let go of Konatsu’s cock, prompting her to moan in despair. A quick kiss quickly hushed any disappointment. 

 

Nabiki glanced over her shoulder at Kuno; he’d fainted from fear of being sodomized. “Again, Kuno-baby?” she asked. “You repress  _ so _ much.”

 

She looked back at the flushed faced and rosy-lipped ninja, and smiled as she began to stroke her faster. As her gentle fist glided up and down the kunoichi’s cock, the tentacle in Konatsu’s ass writhed and shifted into a corkscrew shape and drilled in and out of her ass, hitting her prostate repeatedly as it moved.

 

Hearts appeared in the center of Konatsu’s pupils, and drool ran from her mouth as she was taken front and back. The smooth but forceful thrusts of the tentacle shoved her into Nabiki’s fist like it was an onahole but better! The kunoichi couldn’t handle it, it was all so wonderfully much, all at once.

 

“Demon-sama…! I… I’m so c-close…!” 

 

“I know, baby, but not yet…” Nabiki said with a tender kiss on Konatsu’s cheek and a sharp twisting of one of her nipples that made her cry out again.

 

She glanced towards Kuno again and grinned. On her mental command, the tentacles holding him brought him down to her level, and one quickly slapped him awake.

 

“Hah?! What?!” Kuno demanded before he stopped and stared in disbelief and horror at the sight of Nabiki giving a handjob to a very effeminate boy while he was being sodomized by a large tentacle. 

 

Smiling at Kuno, Nabiki whispered in her new pet’s ear and fucked her faster with the tentacle. “Cum for me, now.”

 

“Y-Y-YES!” Konatsu sang as she began cumming, her hips bucking forward as she ejaculated in thick, long jets all over the horrified face of Kuno. Her cum, practically pushed out by the tentacle’s thrusts, struck his hair and his forehead; some of it clung to his nose and lips, and one errant wad struck him right in his left eye.

 

Nabiki’s legs shook as Konatsu kept erupting all over her mortal enemy’s face. His expression through his impromptu painting practically made her cum. She embraced Konatsu lovingly, as she finished cumming. “You are just perfect.”

 

Panting, with her tongue hanging from her mouth, Konatsu nuzzled Nabiki’s cheek. “Thank you… thank you so much, Demon-sama… ah… ahhh…” Konatsu moaned deeply as the tentacle finally slipped out of her ass, leaving her feeling a little empty but no less satisfied.

 

Nabiki kissed her on the cheek. “Get used to this, I’m going to spoil you like a good girl.”

 

With another affectionate kiss on her lips, Nabiki let Konatsu relax into the tentacles and turned towards Kuno, who was in a rage trance. Leaning close, she ran her fingers through the mess of cum all over his face and smirked.

 

“Thank you for the wonderful new pet,” she said before pushing her cum-slicked fingers into his mouth and to the back of his throat, making him gag. When he forced her fingers from her mouth, she wiped her fingers off on her uniform. “Work on that gag reflex, okay? I hate guys who choke.”

 

She swipes up some more of Konatsu’s cum and slurped it up before walking away, carrying the cooing and satiated kunoichi with her on her mass of tentacles. “Now if you don’t mind? I have to get back to class.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma learns the terrible secret, that he thought was already pretty cool. Genma reunites with an old friend.

Back on the roof of the school, oblivious to Nabiki reenacting Legend of the Overfiend for a certain sect of imageboard dwelling losers, Ranma laid in the post-coital afterglow of getting thoroughly fucked like an animal. She did indeed feel slightly closer to god, even if she didn’t understand how or what she had been fucked with. As the cum still leaked from her savaged hole, enjoying the feel of Akane’s arms around her almost made her want to not question it.

 

Almost.

 

“So uh…” There was no delicate way to say this and even if there were, this is Ranma Saotome we’re talking about. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“I assume you’re not talking the orgasms.” Akane didn’t want to start this now, but it’d only cause problems later.

 

“I’m more concerned with the how, yes.” She was a lot less stressed feeling about this, despite the ‘very big deal’ label slapped on the side of the conversation.

 

“Well, you know how me and Nabiki aren’t human?”

 

“I kinda figured after all the teleporting and time freezing yeah.”

 

“It’s kinda like this, we discovered some ancient artifacts of doom and it turned us into something that can alter their body on a whim.”

 

“So that means…”

 

“Yeah, I can sprout a penis of my own.”

 

There was a nice fat silence that followed that. Akane laid there in dread, waiting for all the shouting and disgust that was sure to come. But like Ranma had all morning and since they had met, she juked those expectations.

 

“That’s… actually that’s pretty awesome.” 

 

Ranma giggled at the stunned expression Akane wore.

 

“Really?”

 

“Okay, I might have had a different reaction if you were like, ‘surprise I gotta dick too!’ But...” Ranma blushed redder than her hair. “You kinda gave me a first hand demonstration of why I shouldn’t be upset by that.”

 

Akane laughed. She really shouldn’t have but the sheer relief of the situation caused it by reflex.

 

“I might be repressing things in the afterglow, but don’t take anything I say later seriously,” Ranma said with a light smile, “I’m still adjusting to this curse after all.”

 

“Would you like to be the same as me and Nabiki?” Akane asked, figuring to ask while Ranma seemed lucid. “You’d probably gain control of your curse if nothing else.”

 

“Do I  _ have _ to answer now?”

 

“Not at all. I mean, Kasumi is still human, but she might have gone for it too if not for catching a case of the baby.”

 

Ranma snickered.

 

“But yeah, take your time. This kind of decision is a huge one,” Akane said with full sternness, “You’ll most likely be immortal, so you should definitely weigh the pros and cons.”

 

“Understood.” Ranma paused and became pensive. “Could you tell me how it happened?”

 

“I don’t think Nabiki would mind…” Akane chewed her lip for a second. “It all began a while back, when Nabiki found this weird stone mask up in the room of Daddy’s master. She thought it was pretty freaky so she wore it for a laugh.”

 

“When she put it on, it transformed her?” he asked.

 

“No, it happened when she got some blood on it. I had beaten up some boys after Kuno declared that I would go out with anyone who beat me up; and when I had gotten home, Nabiki decided to play a prank on me with the mask. I freaked out and pushed Nabiki back with my blood-covered hand… and it activated.”

 

“Activated? You mean there was some kind of magic blood detector trigger on it?”

 

“Crazy right? But at the time, I thought it killed her. She kinda screamed for a second and dropped to the ground. I was freaking out big time and trying to make sense of it with Kasumi when she popped back up completely fine. There weren’t even any wounds!”

  
“And that was it?”

 

“No, actually. But it was the start of it. She was so  _ powerful  _ it took my breath away. And there is where the first major road bump happened. It turned her into a vampire or vampire adjacent being.”

 

“No fooling? I bet the sun was a major issue then.”

 

“You’re not kidding. She nearly burst into flames but getting her into a dark place in the house alleviated the pain. For a while, she was holed up in the basement during the day, slowly recovering. I’m not proud but I... I fed her small animals and such to help her recover. I was determined not to sacrifice a person to her, more out of not wanting vampire hunters coming to kill her and us.”

 

“So how does that translate to all this?”

 

“I went through the old Master’s things and found something. A jewel known as the Red Stone of Aja. He had stolen it from the vaults of the old Speedwagon Foundation when that went under a couple years back.”

 

Ranma immediately recalled the red stone that Kasumi wore. “Wait, that gem Kasumi has?”

 

“Yeah, it turns out that if you wear that with the mask, it cures the sunlight problem… and a lot more.” Akane looked up to the sky and smiled with a light bit of sadness. “I leapt at it after Nabiki cured herself. She turned her arms into wings and  _ flew _ and I...”

 

“You had to get in on that.” Ranma chuckled to herself. “That’s fine. There are worse reasons to obtain ultimate power and reach the top of this world.”

 

“I used it the second Nabiki handed it to me. I don’t think I was ready for it; there’s so much going on in your head when it’s transforming into a higher level of existence. Nabiki had being a vampire to adjust to it, I went from human to god and I kind of lost my mind for a bit.”

 

“How bad was it?” Ranma asked.

 

Akane flushed a little in embarrassment. “Well, when I snapped out of it finally, I was balls deep in Kasumi after blowing like my tenth load in her.”

 

That was a surprise. “Wait, you mean Kasumi is pregnant with your kid?”

 

“In my defense, I wasn’t exactly in control of myself, and Kasumi chose to help Nabiki do it to calm me down,” Akane replied.

 

Ranma, surprisingly, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I can see why they went with that. I don’t think there’d be much of a Japan left if you and Nabiki had fought.”

 

“After that, Daddy freaked out and left along with our family physician, Dr. Tofu–I guess they’re looking for a ‘cure’ for this–and a few months later you and your Dad showed up.” 

 

“Why would you want a cure, though?” Ranma asked.

 

_ “Exactly!” _ Akane suddenly said with noticeable indignation. “There’s like…  _ no _ drawback to this. I guess except for the long term effect of outliving everyone who isn’t an immortal god being, but Nabiki says that immortality is as good as the company you keep.”

 

She shook her head. “Daddy just wants us back to normal. I can’t blame him for wanting that, he’s our father after all, but we’ve made our choice.”

 

“And there’s not a whole lot he can do about it,” Ranma added.

 

Akane smiled. “Yeah, that too.” 

 

Ranma looked down at the rain-diluted puddle of cum that had finally drained out of her. “Know what? I haven’t found an argument  _ against _ putting on the mask yet.”

 

She tried to stand up, and her legs actually managed to comply. Akane rose with her and helped her stand. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna put it on yet,” Ranma said, “I wanna see how far being human can get me, and then I’ll wear it with no regrets.”

 

Akane blushed and hugged Ranma from behind. “You know, you have a way of saying things that’s really cool.”

 

Ranma giggled when she was pulled back against her. “Cool enough to get you horned up again, huh?”

 

“Yeah~” Akane purred back.

 

“How about when we get back home and I’m not drenched to the bone, then?” she asked with a quick peck to Akane’s cheek.

 

Akane nodded. “Sure, I can wait.”

 

She brought her lips to Ranma’s ear, as she thrust her cock back and forth against Ranma’s dripping hole. “But not too long, okay?”

 

Ranma trapped Akane’s cock between her thighs, and chuckled as the futanari girl moaned from the friction of sliding between them. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
  


Inside the examination room of the abandoned clinic he’d been dragged into, Genma wept tears of relief as he sat across from his former rival and fellow disciple, Soun Tendo. The well-traveled master of the Tendo Home, sitting in a cloak and a well-worn dark gi, sat beside a younger bespectacled man dressed similarly–the Tendo family physician, Tofu Ono. 

 

Soun looked haggard, the lower half of his face covered in a large beard indicative of his lengthy travels to lands unknown, but at least he looked healthy for his excursion. The doctor on the other hand, he was terribly thin and weak-looking with a slightly yellowed tone to his skin. But what completely unnerved Genma about the doctor was the completely blank, fixed stare–no doubt the result of what had become of Soun’s daughters. 

 

“I see you’ve met my daughters, Saotome,” Soun grimly spoke.

 

Genma slowly nodded. “Tendo, they’re going to ruin my boy.”

 

“I know, Saotome, I know,” Soun said quietly. “So long as they haven’t coaxed him to put on the mask, he can still be saved.” 

 

Genma frowned. “Tendo, have you not found a cure for… for this?!”

 

Soun lowered his head, and slowly shook it. “No we have not. However… we have found methods to control, seal, or if need be expel them entirely from this world. Most are barbaric, and all of them are foolishly dangerous to attempt.”

 

“We have no choice,” Tofu said solemnly, “Everything must be done… nothing can be held back…”

 

Genma looked to the doctor. “Hm?”

 

“They are monsters… they took something so pure and innocent and they defiled it… they ruined it and now it’s like them… depraved… filth…” he muttered to no one in particular.

 

Soun sighed. “Tofu-kun gets like this when the subject of my daughters comes up, Saotome. He was once fond of Kasumi-chan, before…”

 

“Yes, I got that general idea,” Genma said quickly, “But please focus, how can we stop them?”

 

“The first is the most humane,” Soun replied, “A company in America drove itself to bankruptcy to fight monsters like these, and their efforts weren’t in vain. Though it is untested against monsters of Nabiki and Akane’s level, they are certain that this will work against them.”

 

To that effect, he produced a case and opened it, revealing over two dozen collars. “If we can place these upon their necks, they will quickly overwhelm and subjugate them via their central nervous system. The collars themselves are indestructible, and themselves utilize the very power of the occult to contain their target.”

 

Genma gasped. “So it is possible!”

 

“Yes, the difficulty is actually placing the collars upon them.” Soun asked.

 

Genma paled at the implications. There was only one force in the world that he’d seen that could  _ possibly _ get the collars on them, and that force was deeply in their clutches. 

 

“My fool son could do it,” he said solemnly, “But I fear he may be lost already.”

 

“… Do not surrender…” Tofu suddenly murmured. “… There must be hope… without hope there is nothing. No point, no reason, just them…” 

 

Soun nodded in agreement. “Now is too soon to give up, Saotome. You must get to Ranma, break their spell over him somehow, and convince him to aid in their subjugation. He may very well be our only hope.”

 

Genma hummed. That was a tall order, given that all three were very vocal in their attraction to him. There was no way his son would turn up the affections of three young women, even if two of them were abominations against creation. The only thing Genma felt that might get Ranma on his side would be if… 

 

“Tendo… these collars, would they cause them to become obedient to my boy if he got them on them?”

 

Soun nodded. “Yes, they are designed specifically for the control of creatures with this unearthly magnitude of power.”

 

In the darkness of the dilapidated office, the gleam in Genma’s eyes seemed almost as bright as the sun.

 

“Ranma will do it, convincing him will be no problem for me,” he said before he rose to his feet.

 

He looked towards the door of the clinic. “I’ll go talk to the boy, now.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's over and the Tendos and Ranma (plus the new family ninja) have a fun afternoon.

“Nabiki… who is this?” Akane said of the surprisingly cute girl who walked at Nabiki’s side on their way home from school.

 

“And why does she smell like blood and semen?” 

 

Ranma, waved to Konatsu, who was hugging Nabiki’s arm. Seeing him, Konatsu blushed and shyly waved back. Because her ninja gi had been destroyed, she was wearing only a thin t-shirt and gym bloomers that clinged tightly to her butt–not that she complained at all. If her Nabiki-sama had asked her, she’d be walking home naked.

 

“Oh, this is Konatsu, she’s a legendary kunoichi. Kuno-baby hired her to kill me, but now she’s mine,” Nabiki said as she caressed Konatsu’s side, “I’m bringing her home to fuck her brains out at my leisure.”

 

“Nabiki-sama~” Konatsu moaned as much from the touch as from Nabiki’s intentions.

 

Akane laughed. “You’re going to share, right?”

 

Nabiki nodded. “Of course! What kind of sister am I if not generous?”

 

She looked to Ranma. “What about you, do you want a piece?”

 

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. “I’d rather have a shot at you first before I get to playing with your sex toys.”

 

Nabiki blushed and smirked. “Oh, you’re going to.”

 

Ranma smiled big. “Guess I’m sleeping in your room tonight, then.”

 

“You won’t be sleeping much,” Nabiki promised, before looking to Konatsu, “And neither will you.”

 

Konatsu trembled in anticipation, upon hearing that. Her new mistress was going to introduce her to such a new and erotic world, she could barely contain her excitement or her erection, which was neatly tucked under her.

 

As they reached the backyard of the Tendo Home, Nabiki sniffed the air and smiled a bit. “Oh boy…”

 

Akane looked over at Nabiki, before she sniffed it out as well. “Oh boy indeed.”

 

Ranma looked over. “What?”

 

“Oh, you’ll see in a second,” Nabiki said as she opened the back patio door to the sitting room. Sure enough, Ranma did see.

 

“Whoa…” he murmured, as Konsatsu’s face bloomed as red as her bloomers.

 

Kasumi was totally naked, sitting on the floor in front of the table facing them with her legs splayed, and going to town on herself with a Hitachi Magic Wand. Judging by the considerable puddle beneath her and stretching all the way to the door, she had cum several times but was far from done.

 

“Ah… w-welcome home… haa…” She turned off the vibrator and cast it aside, a lewd smile on her face as she moved onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her sisters and fiancée. “Did you have a good day?”

 

“Yeah, it was all right,” Nabiki said before she indicated Konatsu. “I brought you someone to help you around the house. Her name’s Konatsu.”

 

Kasumi only gave Konatsu the briefest of acknowledging glances, she was squarely focused on Ranma’s pants, which she pulled down without reservation. Ranma didn’t move, he was too surprised and interested in where this was going.

 

“That’s nice, Nabiki-chan,” she said as she pulled down his boxers next, “I need cock… haa… haa… right now…”

 

With that she opened her mouth and went down on Ranma’s hardening cock, the sheer vacuum of her ravenous mouth on hastening the process as she worked her head back and forth. “Mmm~”

 

Ranma’s hands quickly went to the back of Kasumi’s head. She had sucked him off before,  between their fucking sessions, and there was probably nothing better in his mind than her incredible mouth. “Oh… wow… Kasumi-chan…”

 

Hearing his moan of approval, Kasumi hummed happily. Her right hand reached up to Akane’s skirt, which was already raised slightly by her own erection, and pushed it up. The moment her erection sprang up, Kasumi’s hand was around its thick base and pumping it. A moment later, its head was in her mouth.

 

“Mmm!” she moaned before pulling her mouth off it and spitting on the tip. “Yes… cock…!” 

 

As Kasumi pumped his shaft to keep him involved, Ranma looked to Akane and found her already shaking like a leaf from Kasumi blowing her.

 

“Kasumi-nee…” Akane moaned happily, before Kasumi released her from the moist confines of her mouth and went right back to sucking off Ranma.

 

“Uhn…” Ranma’s legs almost buckled from the cock-starved eldest Tendo’s mouth. He looked over to Nabiki. “W-wow…!”

 

“Yeah… she gets like this a lot with her hormones in overdrive… ooh?” Konatsu was pawing at the front of her skirt, wordlessly beckoning to be used much in the same way.

 

“You want some cock too, Konatsu-chan?” Nabiki asked as Konatsu found the ‘Cunt Destroyer’ soon enough, engorged and hanging heavily straight down from its own weight.

 

Konatsu, huffing through her nose in anticipation, dropped to her knees right next to Kasumi and stretched her dainty, red lipstick-coated lips around Nabiki’s shaft like she’d sucked plenty of cocks before. The wonderful sensation sent shivers through Nabiki, who crooned as she looked down on her.

 

“Oh… you do not suck dick like a virgin…” Nabiki teased before Konatsu pushed forward and took over half her cock into her mouth and down her throat. “Oh s-shit!”’

 

She actually had to grab Ranma’s shoulder to brace herself, not that he was doing much better under Kasumi’s withering work.

 

“Kasumi…” he moaned as he caressed her face. 

 

Without leaving his cock, she nuzzled his hand, and looked up at him with a gaze overflowing with adoration and nigh-mindless lust. Then, slowly, she drew her lips up his shaft and released it with a pop, before turning her attention over to Akane’s cock and engulfing it with the same deliberateness.

 

“Haa…!” Akane gasped as she too was struck by Kasumi’s gaze. Unlike Ranma, the selfish youngest of the Tendos quickly gave into her own lusts and grabbed Kasumi’s head to thrust forcefully into her mouth. 

 

“Ranma~ when you give Kasumi cock…” She began to fuck her mouth hard, causing Kasumi to choke and gasp as her throat was violated. “… Give it to her rough!”

 

Kasumi immediately nodded in agreement to this despite the assault on her gag reflex.

 

Before Ranma could offer to try it himself, he heard Nabiki sigh next to him as Konatsu released her cock. Konatsu then went down on him, easily taking his until his balls rested on her chin.

 

“R-rough huh…?” Ranma asked before he grabbed Konatsu by her high ponytail. “So… like this?”

 

He drew back, and Konatsu obediently offered no resistance as he thrust right back in, his balls slapping against her chin as he went down her throat. In fact, she let out a happy little sound when he did. Encouraged, he began to match pace with Akane, fucking Konatsu’s mouth with the same enthusiasm Akane ravaged Kasumi’s.

 

Nabiki adored the sight. She hugged Ranma, and watched with a smile. “That’s a good girl, swallow all of that fat cock.”

 

Konatsu did just that, burying her nose into Ranma’s pubes and trapping most of his cock in the slick vice of her throat. She then began to swallow around it, her throat squeezing around Ranma and massaging his pole.

 

“Ah…” Ranma’s voice left him in a sigh not unlike Nabiki’s, and he stroked the kunoichi’s beautiful hair as Konatsu seemed to outright milk him. “This is awesome…!”

 

Nabiki agreed, as she turned Ranma’s head and gave him a long, deep kiss. Ranma unhesitantly returned it, catching her by surprise and using the technique he learned quickly from his many kisses with Kasumi. Their tongues swirled together in one direction, then in the other.

 

“Mm… that’s good…” Nabiki said breathlessly as their lips parted, a long string of saliva connecting them until she swiped it up with her tongue. Kasumi taught him well!

 

Turning his head, Ranma interrupted Akane from fucking Kasumi’s mouth to kiss her. Being pulled into it caught Akane off guard, but when his lips pressed to hers and his tongue slid into her mouth, she moaned softly and surrendered to him. She quickly forgot about Kasumi’s mouth on her cock as she grabbed at the front of his shirt.

 

“Om… R-Ranma…” she moaned into his mouth before they parted, Ranma sucking on her tongue as he pulled back. “You are an amazing kisser…”

 

She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hunger evident as she mashed her lips to his. He let go of Konatsu’s hair, and reached up to pull Nabiki’s as she began kissing all over his neck and shoulder.

 

“We need to fuck, right now,” Nabiki whispered between her wet kisses, before she gently bit down on his neck.

 

Ranma gasped and broke the kiss with Akane, who went to his throat, licking and sucking on his flushed, slightly sweaty skin. “Yeah… we need to…”

 

Grabbing Konatsu by her hair, she pulled her vacuum like mouth off Ranma’s cock and smiled down at her. “Good girl, but now it’s your Demon-sama’s turn to play.”

 

“Y-yes, Nabiki-sama…” a panting Konatsu said before Akane grabbed her by her ponytail roughly. “Ahn!”

 

“Be a good girl and help Kasumi-nee out,” Akane growled at Konatsu, who happily obeyed and joined Kasumi in orally worshipping the younger of the Ultimate Beings.

 

Nabiki grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt and pulled him after her. “C’mere, Ranma-baby…” 

 

Ranma wasn’t in the mood for being led, however, not after the electrifying moment Akane had submitted to him during their kiss. With his own predatory smirk, he grabbed Nabiki from behind and pulled her against him–making her yelp in surprise at his strength.

 

“Nah,  _ you _ come here, Nabiki-baby,” he growled in her ear as he squeezed one of her breasts roughly and ground against her ass.

 

Nabiki gasped from her rough handling, but smiled and let him feel her up. “Mm… that’s right… take what’s yours, darling... “ 

 

Ranma did just that, turning her around and throwing her onto the sitting room table. He then fell on her, kissing her as he pulled her legs around his waist.

 

Appreciating the rough treatment, Nabiki broke the lip-bruising kiss and smiled up at him. “Not holding back at all, hu-UHH!”

 

Ranma’s cock slamming deep into her cunt knocked the wind out of Nabiki’s sails. He grabbed the front of her uniform, and with the ease of paper tore it from her body as he fucked her.

 

“Ah! Ah f-fuck!” she cried out as the sheer force of his thrusts into her caused the Cunt Destroyer to loudly slap back and forth against his stomach and hers. 

 

Akane’s eyes lit up when she heard Nabiki start to scream. “Yeah, that’s it Ranma! Show her who’s boss!”

 

Grabbing Nabiki by the shoulders, Ranma did just that with completely unrestrained enthusiasm, shoving his cock into her with all of his strength. A normal woman’s pelvis would’ve shattered after his first powerful thrust, but Nabiki was anything but normal, what with the raging erection that he grabbed firmly as he drilled her.

 

Nabiki arched her back when Ranma took hold of her cock and began pumping it in his fist. The hard pounding would’ve been perfectly fantastic on its own–but the jolts of pleasure that came with his hand racing up and down her slick shaft from base to tip, forcing out small jets of pre when he pushed against the latter, caused her breath to catch in her lungs.

 

“Ah-!” she barely got out. “Oh-! Fu-fuck…!”

 

Ranma grinned as he watched Nabiki thrash and sputter under him, quickly getting a read on when she was feeling the most pleasure from his cock pounding her hole to his hand pounding her cock, and then timing them so that it was one or the other and nothing in between.

 

Eyes wide, Nabiki shot her hands to the edge of the table, and held on for dear life. It was too much, too fast, and it was  _ incredible. _

 

“I’m gonna cum…! I’m gonna c-cum!” she cried out the moment she had enough air in her lungs to do it.

 

And the second she did, Ranma stopped, burying himself to the hilt and releasing her twitching cock–leaving her at the precipice of a mind-blowing orgasm.

 

Nabiki gasped and shook, as she just sat on the edge, her entire body hot, sweat slick, and blushing. The overwhelming pleasure became a frustrating ache, as Ranma reached up to her wrists and held them while looking down smugly at her.

 

“Not yet,” he said softly to her with his lips mere inches from hers.

 

He saw suddenly a helpless look in Nabiki’s eyes, and felt her pussy become much wetter. When he moved his hips, only slightly moving his cock inside her, she let out a squeak and squeezed down on him involuntarily. With incredible precision he stopped, leaving her right at the edge again but with no relief.

 

He did it again, moving slowly, dragging his cock out of her drenched hole. Nabiki’s breathing picked up, becoming quick, sharp gasps just from his pulling out. Just as he was about to completely leave her, he smoothly pushed back in–causing her breathing to change character, into a long soft sigh that pitched up again when he hilted her once more.

 

Ranma felt Nabiki’s legs tighten around him as she whimpered, making it near impossible to pull back, so he rocked his hips, stirring his cock around inside of Nabiki and making her thrash weakly in his grip. 

 

“S-stop teasing…!” Nabiki gasped in a tone that sounded like she didn’t want him to.

 

Behind them, Akane watched in amazement as Ranma indeed showed Nabiki who was boss. Her older sister, while always eager, was never really submissive when it came to sex, and in all the time they’d been fucking she hadn’t found the switch that turned Nabiki on to it like she had Kasumi.

 

She looked from the couple to Kasumi, who was now seated on her lap with her back to her. Akane’s cock was lodged deeply into Kasumi’s ass, which squeezed and massaged it with the eldest Tendo’s slow, skillful hip gyrations.

 

“Ranma-kun,” Kasumi moaned, “You’re going to break her~”

 

That wasn’t a warning, Kasumi wanted to see Nabiki go crazy and just come apart from the pleasure, just like she did.

 

Ranma smirked and kept at it, working his hips against Nabiki’s slow and steady-like, while his hands left her wrists and slid along her arms to her shoulders. 

 

Nabiki turned her head to the side, her face was flushed a dark red, and drool had begun to run from the corner of her mouth as she licked her lips in yearning for her release. “F-Fuck… R-Ranma…”

 

Ranma kissed Nabiki on the cheek, the move brushing the tip of her cock against his chest, and causing her to seize up. Ranma then turned her head and gave her a deep, probing kiss. He used short, slow thrusts, his sizeable cock pressing against her cervix while her own rubbed against his chest. The gentle movements and teasingly light contact caused her to cry out into his mouth, before he again stopped and pulled away, leaving her ragged and on the edge.

 

“I’ll let you cum when you beg for it,” he whispered to her.

 

As he pulled back, he felt the Cunt Destroyer brush against his chin, and then got a wicked idea. While Nabiki watched, he pulled back just a little more, before he bent down and gave the tip of her enormous cock a quick, teasing lick. The precum that was dribbling almost continuously tasted absolutely delicious. 

 

It was far more than Nabiki could take. “Let me cum! Let me cum! Let me cum!”

 

Ranma grinned, and resumed the pace he’d interrupted before, stroking her cock while hammering her pussy hard and fast.

 

Nabiki promptly lost her mind as she was fucked and stroked into sheer ecstasy. “Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! AHHN! AHHN! AHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK~!”

 

Ranma, who was still a ways from cumming, fucked Nabiki harder, slamming through the screaming girl’s vice-like cunt as her orgasm exploded like a volcano. He pointed her cock away from his face and right into hers, and sure enough it fattened up from the sheer amount of cum that sprayed from the tip and all over her face, hair, and neck.

 

When the flood that was her first salvo stopped, he rammed his hips into hers, forcing out the second ejaculation and causing her to let out a gurgled scream through the thick cream that coated her face. The second shot hit the wall behind her, as did the second, and the third, as Ranma fucked the cum out of her heavy balls.

 

“Haa! Haa!” Ranma aimed her cock a little lower, hitting her chin with her fifth and sixth ejaculations. “That’s it, cum! Cum!”

 

He felt her pussy squirt all over his lower stomach. Her whole body convulsed like she was having a seizure, and with the way her entire body trembled, she likely was from the pleasure overload.

 

“Uh… uh…!” Nabiki couldn’t form words, she couldn’t even think. She was cumming so hard, too hard. “Nngh…”

 

Almost a minute went by, where there was no other sounds but her squeals and cries, his heavy breathing, the slaps from his hips crushing hers, and the splats of her semen spraying all over the floor, and her pussy squirting up against him.

 

Then after what felt like an eternity, the best orgasm Nabiki ever had to date ended, and she went limp under Ranma, gasping helplessly for air and covered in her own potent seed.

 

Ranma leaned back over her, staring at her cum-splattered face and smiling broadly. Her eyes remained unfocused for a few moments, before she regained something resembling her bearings and gazed back up at him.

 

“… You are a GOD,” she blurted out unceremoniously.

 

“I know,” Ranma replied nonchalantly.

 

“I want to have your babies.”

 

“You’re going to.” He was still grinning.

 

Fervently, she pleaded, “Right now… knock me up right now…!”

 

Ranma sat up and turned Nabiki onto her side, before he turned her completely onto her stomach. He then began fucking her quickly from behind, grabbing her shoulders and using them to pull himself into her with all his might.

 

Still completely helpless from her mind-blowing orgasm, all Nabiki could do was let him manhandle her, and she reveled in it. “Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Ahn!”

 

As Ranma fucked her with reckless abandon, Konatsu embraced him from behind, and kissed his neck. The intimate gesture surprised him, but not in a bad way at all. “Haa…!”

 

The Kunoichi nuzzled Ranma’s neck, then kissed him just under his ear. “Shall I help you, Ranma-sama?” she purred as she slid one hand up and down his back.

 

Ranma grunted and sped up a little, he was getting close. “Hn! Hn! Yeah! Yeah!”

 

Beneath him, Nabiki was moaning in a daze, as her body shook with the jarring thrusts.

 

Bringing up the hand she rubbed his back with, Konatsu sucked on two of her fingers, making them nice and slick with her warm drool, before she slipped them between Ranma’s buttocks and pressed them against his asshole.

 

Ranma suddenly went rigid, a sudden jolt coursing through him, before–with surprising ease, Konatsu’s fingers pushed into his virgin rear right in to his prostate, and began to rub it.

 

For him, was all she wrote. “OH FUCK!”

 

He nearly doubled over, his forehead resting against the back of Nabiki’s head, as Konatsu’s prostate massage made him cum as hard as Kasumi did when he learned to exploit her G-Spot.

 

Ranma sprayed his load into Nabiki’s eagerly accepting womb, more cum than he had shot into Kasumi over the entire course of their marathon sex the night before. Nabiki raised her hips higher, and willed herself to milk his cock with her pussy the same Konatsu’s fingers were working his prostate.

 

“Haaa…! Haaa…! Haaa…!” Ranma panted like a dog between his lewd, orgasmic moans, his entire body shaking from receiving his pleasure on both ends.

 

In the back of his mind, a small macho part of him screamed that he was being fingered in his butt, and that manly men amongst men shouldn’t do that, but that insignificant insecurity was smothered dead by how fucking great it felt. Konatsu’s fingers worked him over good, extending his orgasm for much longer than he ever felt, until he was sure that he was still cumming, but his balls were completely drained.

 

“Oh… f-fuuuuck…” he bellowed as he collapsed upon the softly cooing and most assuredly impregnated Nabiki.

 

Nabiki whimpered happily. “I’m gonna have a Sex God’s baby~”

 

Ranma, still in his own blissful daze, nibbled on her ear. “Damn right you are.”

 

Akane had, by this point, flooded Kasumi’s ass with cum, making her look even more gravid than she actually was. Hearing Ranma moan like a slut when Konatsu began to finger his ass had done her in, and now that she knew her future husband had been opened up a little to it, she couldn’t wait to leave him gaping.

 

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Kasumi asked, as she rubbed her cum filled belly.

 

Akane licked her lips, and nuzzled Kasumi, agreeing as she watched Konatsu slowly withdraw her fingers from Ranma.

 

“He’s the best.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma hangs out with Konatsu, but then Genma shows up to make an offer.

It was later in the evening at the Tendo Dojo, and after all the sexytimes had ended, the oddly benign by contrast domestic atmosphere settled right back in. Nabiki, Akane, and Konatsu had gone off to the furo to wash up, and then Ranma himself took a turn after. Only Kasumi, who elected to keep her ass plugged full of cum, elected to pass on taking a bath right away, she liked the feeling of being so full of spunk. Instead the eldest Tendo slipped on an apron and went off to make dinner.

 

After coming out of the bathroom, Ranma was surprised to find the younger sisters had gone off. With homework a trivial matter for both Ultimate Beings, they’d both left to do what they normally did to amuse themselves when they weren’t balls deep in each other: Nabiki went out to conduct some business while Akane went out to do some martial arts training. So, Ranma settled down in the living room and began watching television, but he wasn’t alone.

 

“So you’re going to be living with us from now on?” He asked Konatsu, who was more comfortably dressed in a skirt, blouse, and stockings that Akane loaned her.

 

Konatsu nodded before she happily replied. “Yes, Nabiki-sama has made me her property. I am hers, and yours, to command and use as seen fit.”

 

Well, that was neat. “So I can order you to do whatever?”

 

Konatsu nodded again. “I insist that you do. It is an honor to serve someone who is loved so deeply by my great demonic lord. I come from a proud family of ninja, and it is the dream of any to be able to serve a worthy lord.”

 

She swooned a little bit. “I didn’t think that I would find one who would take me so completely, however. This is a like a dream come true for me!”

 

Ranma never imagined he’d have a servant one day, much less a cute ninja girl servant. With how cute she was, and the memories of the encounter earlier fresh in his mind, he couldn’t help but go for the most perverted direction. “So if I wanted a blowjob while I watched TV, you would?”

 

Konatsu blushed and her eyes darted to his crotch as she briefly, fondly remembered how he roughly face-fucked her. “Do you desire one?”

 

“From a cute girl like you? Hell yeah,” Ranma replied.

 

Without hesitation, and with a happy smile, Konatsu shuffled around the sitting room table to Ranma’s right as he leaned back, and untied his pants to tug them down and fish out his cock. The hefty shaft that so easily brought her demonic lord to submission was already semi-erect in her dainty hand, and getting harder as she beheld it in awe.

 

“Ranma-sama, your cock is so…” Konatsu couldn’t even bring herself to finish in her excitement. Daintily moving her hair from out of her face, she opened her mouth and engulfed his prick, commencing a wet and oh so pleasurable blowjob.

 

“Oh man…” Ranma moaned as he settled back on one hand to watch the TV, the other coming to rest on Konatsu’s head, stroking her long, shiny black hair while her head bobbed up and down on his lap. If this was going to be his life from now on, Ranma wondered what god he earned the favor of–besides the two that he was engaged to. 

 

It was at this moment that the patio door slid open, and a ragged-looking Genma stormed in, looking around wildly. “Boy where are you?! I need to talk to you right now…!” He managed to demand until he settled on the sight of his son being orally worshipped by a strange new girl. 

 

His sudden arrival had startled Ranma, but most certainly not the obedient Konatsu, who carried on the task given to her heedless of the interruption.

 

“What the hell Pop, could you knock?!” Ranma managed to gasp. As unpleasant a stimuli coitus interruptus tended to be, Konatsu’s head game was such that his erection didn’t even flag in her amazing mouth. “Oh God, oh man…”

 

Genma gawped at his son and this supremely surreal moment, and then looked away with his palm over his face. “God damn it, boy! Get your dick out of her mouth and listen up! This is important!”

 

Ranma was very reluctant to do so. “Can it wait, and can you leave?”

 

“No! I’ve got something important to talk to you about!”

 

With a sigh, Ranma gently squeezed Konatsu’s neck. “We’re gonna have to finish this later, my boner’s all but dead anyway.”

 

Konatsu, with reluctance of her own, removed her mouth from Ranma’s cock and gave Genma a very foul look. She had a very good read on the tone of the exchange–Ranma-sama didn’t care much for this man who was apparently his father, so she was going to freely share in that animosity.

 

The fact that she had to stop worshipping Ranma-sama’s amazing cock was only a few more marks against him on top of that.

 

“So what are you on about?” Ranma asked.

 

Genma sat down across from his son, blocking the TV. Ranma appreciated this even less. “Son, I’ve decided that coming here was a mistake.”

 

“What? Why?” Ranma asked, there was an edge of sarcasm to his tone. Of course he had an idea as to why, given what he’d seen and experienced.

 

Genma rested a hand on the table. “Those girls may seem like they like you, and it may seem like them showering you in praise and offering their bodies up to you so freely is a great thing but… this is wrong and twisted and they are just buttering you up so they can destroy you!”

 

Ranma rolled his eyes. He called it. “They’re not going to destroy me.”

 

“They’re going to rape you to death!” Genma warned.

 

Ranma looked over at Konatsu, who shrugged her shoulders. When he turned back to his father, he was similarly amused by his flailing. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Nabiki, Akane, those… those  _ things…!” _

 

As he spoke, comprehension quickly came to Ranma, who said, “Your next words are ‘Have dicks and Akane is the one who impregnated Kasumi’.” 

 

“… Have dicks and Akane is the one who impregnated Kasumi!” Genma bellowed.

 

It took him a second.

 

“YOU KNOW?!” He roared in shock.

 

“Um, yeah?” Ranma responded. “Akane showed me at school, and explained the whole thing about the mask and the jewel.”

 

Genma’s left eye twitched. “She…  _ showed _ you?”

 

At this moment, a single thought ran through Genma’s head on repeat, at high frequency.

 

_ “Please don’t tell me that you let her fuck you.” _

 

“She fucked me cross-eyed,” Ranma replied as if knowing that would destroy his father, “When I was in my girl-form.”

 

“Girl-form?” Konatsu asked, intrigued.

 

“I’ll show you later,” Ranma promised.

 

Genma’s entire body twitched now, as the color drained from all of his being. He was too late, already his son had been violated to the core by those monsters, and judging by how he described it… the boy had liked it. No, he was not a boy anymore, he could never be a man again…

 

No. 

 

It could not end like this!

 

He could not lose his son to these monsters!

 

With great determination and speed he lunged across the table, grabbing Ranma by his shirt and hauling him close. “Boy! Listen here and listen good to your old man! If you want to marry one of those things, I’m not gonna stop you, but I can damn well put my foot down on you being their bottom!”

 

He reached into his gi, and pulled out a bright pink collar with a strange black device right in its middle. Ranma stared at it, and then at him. “What’s this?”

 

“This is a collar designed to subjugate the wearer to its master’s whims. It’s a magical item, designed to subdue and bend the will of the even strongest monsters. I need you to put this on their necks, and once they’re on, they’ll do whatever you want them to!”

 

This wasn’t exactly true. While the collars would make the wearers submit, these were programmed to make them submit to Soun and Dr. Tofu, not Ranma. Genma was hoping, no banking on that his own greed, unscrupulousness, and lust for achieving great power and wealth with little effort had rubbed off on his son.

 

Unfortunately for him, it did.

 

“So, if I put these collars on them, they’ll be effectively my slaves for life?” Ranma asked. “Conditioned to do everything that I tell them to?”

 

“That’s right!” Genma declared.

 

“And this will work on them?” He then asked.

 

“Without fail, in fact, the more powerful the being the stronger it adjusts to ensure they can’t resist it!” Genma promised.

 

There was a click, as Ranma snapped the collar around Genma’s neck.

 

“Good, then you can go away and never bother me, my awesome fiancées, and my cute ninja servant girl ever again,” Ranma ordered.

 

Genma went colorless again, as he realized his son had perfectly outwitted him. Damn it! Worse still, he had this damnable collar on! He couldn’t even fight back, because if he didn’t leave right now, then Ranma would realize that the collars  _ wouldn’t _ make the wearer obey him! So he got up and fled, storming out of the house and leaping over the wall to race back to Dr. Tofu’s clinic.

 

“Damn that boy for being too clever! I put too much of myself into him!” Genma growled angrily as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop to his destination.

 

With Genma gone, Ranma held up the other collar–which he’d pilfered from his person while placing the other on his neck. Too clever indeed.

 

“Crazy mind control collars, huh?” He asked before looking at Konatsu, who regarded it with disgust.

 

“Mind control, how disgusting. If one must resort to that to gain a servant then they were never fit to be a master to begin with!” She declared.  

 

“Yeah, it’s kind of lame actually.” Ranma rubbed the small of Konatsu’s back as he said this. “It’s more fun when the servant’s willing all on her own.”

 

Konatsu seemed to melt right then and there, as Ranma’s hand slid down her back and then groped her butt tightly. Her blush returned, and she let out a low, hot moan. “Oh it is, Ranma-sama…”

 

She then looked up at him. “Shall I resume serving you?”

 

Ranma looked at the television, then down at her, before deciding he wanted a little more than just a blowjob. Pulling her closer, he gave her a long, deep, but playful kiss.

 

“Mm!” Konatsu moaned in surprise, before his hands rubbing her back and squeezing her ass brought her to eagerly kissing him back. Nabiki’s declarations of him being a Sex God were too apt, even his kiss was addictive. He was so confident and assertive, leading her as she moaned helplessly against his lips.

 

Then he pulled away, leaving her panting for the breath that she didn’t even realize he’d taken away.

 

“Oh… oh my…” She breathed, before Ranma turned her away from him and bent her over the low table, pinning her down on her chest. His hands roamed all over her back, from her shoulders to her hips first over her blouse, and then under it. The skin-on-skin contact sending a shiver up her spine.

 

Konatsu squeaked and looked back at Ranma, as he went to lift up her skirt. “Ah… Ranma-sama, wait…”

 

Ranma cut her off, giving her skirt-clad butt a quick slap that caused her to look away and gasp cutely. He then lifted up her skirt, revealing that she wore no panties underneath, and Konatsu tensed up. She knew Ranma didn’t mind her Nabiki-sama or Akane-sama’s unique qualities first hand, but while she was most assuredly a girl, she wasn’t sure if Ranma would be all right with what he saw…

 

“Huh,” Ranma said as he rubbed her ass, “You have a really cute butt.”

 

Konatsu’s breath hitched as she looked back again. He didn’t mind that…? “You don’t mind…?”

 

“After how hard you helped me cum,” Ranma replied as he squeezed and kneaded her butt. “I literally don’t care what you are. That was fucking amazing.”

 

He then gave her butt another playful smack. “Besides, you’re super cute and I wanna fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

 

Konatsu gasped again, and blushed brightly as she wiggled her hips to press herself against his hands. “Ah… then I’m yours to do with as you please, my Lord…”

 

She performed several gestures with her hand, and in a small puff of smoke, a blue bottle containing a clear liquid appeared in front of her on the table, that she offered back to him.

 

“Thanks,” Ranma replied as he took it. After applying a liberal amount of the lube on his cock, he settled over her, and prodded her asshole with the tip of his well-endowed cock. 

 

“Eep!” Konatsu squeaked when she felt his weight upon her, and braced herself as he lined himself up.

 

With a smooth forward motion, Ranma began to bury himself inside her, the penetration of her tight hole–even after it had been previously gaped by Nabiki’s tentacle “rape”–causing her eyes to grow wide and her mouth to hang open. Her ring stretched taut around the thick invader, barely yielding as the head pushed in, and clung tightly to the rest of it as he began to feed it in with short, deep thrusts.

 

“Ahh…! Ahhhhhhhnnnn~!” She sang cutely, as he pounded deeper and deeper, before he finally buried his cock to the hilt inside her sweltering bowels, his hips flush against her soft, smooth ass.

 

“Oh wow, that’s tight,” Ranma moaned as he rocked his hips.

 

Konatsu whimpered when the shift of his cock stretched her this way and that. “Your cock’s so big, Ranma-sama… aah… ahn…”

 

Ranma smirked a little bit at her praise. “Do you want me to take it easy?”   
  


She shook her head. “No, I’m used to it… it just feels so good!” She insisted back. “Please, use me as you like… my body is yours-”

 

A squeal left her, when Ranma pulled back and then snapped his hips right back into her, shoving her against the table. His hands firmly gripping her shoulders, Ranma proceeded to fall into a steady, pounding rhythm into her hindquarters, fucking her deep and hard while his attention focused back on the TV show he was watching.

 

Konatsu, her eyes falling half-closed, rested her head on the table as her hands scrambled to the edge and gripped it. Ranma’s cock was like a hammer going in, running roughshod over her prostate with every thrust, causing her hips to buck and her cock to jump–short spurts of precum dripping from the tip through his ceaseless fucking. 

 

Ranma was pacing himself rather confidently, but even he couldn’t ignore just how good and tight the cute kunoichi felt around his cock. His hands left her shoulders and pushed up her blouse, running up and down her bare back, stopping to knead her lower back just above her bunched up skirt with his strong fingers.

 

“Mmmm~!” Konatsu moaned loudly and lewdly when his fingers dug into her, and it before it could trail off Ranma smacked her ass, making her cry out. “Ahn!”

 

Ranma grunted, she got really tight, forcing him to push a little harder, which resulted in another lewd sound from her lips. “Hngh! You really like that, huh?”

 

Konatsu nodded, then yelped again when his hand swatted her smooth butt. When she squeezed down on him, he yanked her into him by her slim waist, coring her so hard his balls slapped almost painfully against hers. “AHN!”

 

He didn’t stop either. Manhandling her, he pulled Konatsu into even more powerful thrusts, causing her to dig her well cared for nails into the wood of the table as hearts appeared in her pupils. She was hard as steel now, her orgasm a coiled spring waiting for that one last bit of stimulation to be released.

 

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Ahn~! ”Her cute cries were becoming louder and higher, and her hips were rocking eagerly back and forth, helping Ranma hit those sweet spots that were driving her wild. She was so close, and unlike Nabiki-sama, he had yet to touch her cock at all!

 

“You’re gonna cum,” Ranma rightly realized.

 

“Yes! Yes!” She whimpered. “I’m so close…!”

 

Ranma then reached up, and grabbed her by her ponytail as he had when he first face-fucked her. Upon feeling his strong grip, and then the painful tug that craned her neck back as he impaled her to the hilt, Konatsu properly lost it.

 

“Aah… AHHHH!” With her enthusiastic scream she arched her back, and found herself pulled right up into Ranma’s embrace as she sprayed her wad with such force that some of the first shot hit the tv stand across the room, barely missing the screen itself.

 

Over her own wail, she could hear Ranma’s deep groan, and she quickly realized that he was cumming too, his cock throbbing powerfully, pumping his vast load into her bowels as hers was wasted all over the Tendo family’s sitting room. He rubbed her stomach and chest, his fingers brushing over her nipples as he held her flush against him.

 

“Mmm…” Ranma pulled back and thrust into her a few more times, deliberately hitting her prostate to milk out a few more jets of cum, while pushing his own large load deeper inside her. “Mm! Mm! Mm!”

 

He then turned her head, and kissed her deeply, before he broke it and sat back with her still squarely impaled on him as she settled in his lap. He ran his hand over her smooth flat stomach, somewhat envying Akane’s sheer volume of cum and wishing he could fill up Konatsu like that.

 

With her face flushed red, and her eyes slightly crossed, Konatsu slumped back against him in a post orgasmic daze, her still proudly erect cock drooling cum as she twitched and spasmed. “W-Wow… Ranma-sama~ you’re amazing!”

 

Ranma kissed the top of her head, and smiled as he settled to keep watching his show. How could life get any better for him? He didn’t want to know, but with his run of luck he was certain that it was going to!

  
  


Back at Dr. Tofu’s Clinic, Soun stared in disbelief at Genma, who was bowing his head in shame. Next to him, Dr. Tofu was slowly eating a bowl of bland flavorless rice gruel. He’d taken to eating it, after everything in his life lost its meaning, light, and flavor. It was also the reason for his relatively gaunt state.

 

Soun stared at the collar, while Genma stared at the floor. Tofu stared off into the universe, his vision focused on no single thing.

 

All three had just realized a moment ago that Ranma had swiped the second collar after the already humiliating act of collaring Genma.

 

“Saotome,” Soun said.

 

“Look, Tendo, I’m sorry-”

 

“Punch yourself in the face, as hard as you can.”

 

Without hesitation Genma did just that, his fist plowing into his nose with enough force to send him spilling onto his back with a cry of pain.

 

Soun sighed, that didn’t make him feel better.

 

“I see… these collars are indeed powerful…” Genma grunted in pain.

 

“And with Ranma possessing the other, we have no chance at tricking them onto Nabiki and Akane,” Tofu droned. “We have no choice we must go to the next plan. We must act, we must fight, we must save her… free her… end the filth…”

 

Genma tried not to look too worriedly at Dr. Tofu as he rose back to his knees. “I can’t get close to the boy, and they’re probably going to realize that you’re involved in this somehow. We need more firepower than we have, surely there’s got to be something!”

 

“It’s not over yet,” Soun said. “We have a few options to overcome their power, but we must be careful with them, all are extremely dangerous.”

 

“I don’t want my son to become a cock holder for those monsters!” Genma declared. “There’s no price worth paying to save him from that fate!”

 

“Would you really be willing to pay any price?” A voice then called, bringing Soun and Genma to stop and look around curiously.

 

“Who said that?” Genma asked. Furthermore, why did it sound so familiar?

 

The boarded up door to Tofu’s clinic then opened, revealing a powerfully built young man wearing a brown poncho, a large traveling pack, goggles, and a yellow bandanna. Upon seeing the latter of the described items, Genma immediately recognized him.

 

The young man’s eyes burned with the fire of anger and recognition as he saw Genma. Yes, he had finally found them, he was closer now than he ever was! This time, Ranma Saotome would not escape!

 

“You…! You’re that boy…!”

 

Soun looked over from the new arrival to Genma. “What boy? Who is this young man, Saotome?”

 

Tofu stared at him, his glasses going opaque. “Powerful, unbridled…”

 

“My name is Ryoga Hibiki,” he declared, “And if you want me to save Ranma’s manhood and honor I’ll gladly do it… all you have to do is give me his life!”


End file.
